¿Quién lo diría?
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lily está totalmente convencida de que Lorcan es el niño más malo del mundo, aunque tal vez el paso de los años le demuestre lo contrario. Para Alicia Malfoy.
1. ¿Quién lo diría? Parte 1

**¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que la única que gana pasta con Harry Potter es ella. Yo escribo esto sólo por diversión._

**Para Alicia Malfoy**

**PARTE I**

—A ver si ahora viene la niña.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Harry Potter pronunció después de que Ginny le dijera que estaba embarazada otra vez. El héroe por excelencia del mundo mágico adoraba a sus hijos y disfrutaba muchísimo jugando con ellos. A sus cuatro años, James era un crío revoltoso y espabilado capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Albus, dos añitos recién cumplidos, era mucho más tranquilo y cariñoso, un niño al que todos encontraban adorable.

Ginny y Harry se convirtieron en padres poco después de contraer matrimonio. Después de una vida repleta de calamidades, Harry únicamente aspiraba a tener la familia de la que se vio privado desde pequeño. Los hijos eran una prioridad y Ginny había estado encantada de ser la encargada de proporcionárselos. No habían dudado a la hora de tener ni a James ni a Albus y habían planificado la llegada del nuevo bebé con cuidado. Ninguno de los dos sabía si en el futuro habría más niños, pero el único importante ahora era el que estaba por nacer, ya fuera niño o niña.

—Lo importante es que nazca bien.

Había dicho Ginny, logrando que Harry chasqueara la lengua y negara con la cabeza. Sí, obviamente la salud de la criatura era algo primordial, pero uno también tenía derecho a expresar sus preferencias en cuanto a sexo y Harry quería una niña. Ya sabía cómo eran los chicos y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podía esperar de ellos en el futuro, pero una niña suponía un interrogante en su vida. Y además, tenía que llamar Lily a uno de sus hijos y no podría hacerlo si tenían otro chico. ¿Verdad?

Los jovencísimos señores Potter estaban encantados con la idea y su felicidad aumentó cuando Hermione les dijo que ella también esperaba un bebé. Ron y ella ya tenían una niña de la edad de Albus y Harry sabía que su amigo se moría por tener un chico. Se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de quidditch y de cosas que podría hacer con un niño y que no había manera de hacer con una Rose a la que sólo le gustaban las muñecas y los lápices de colores.

A Harry le hizo ilusión saber que sus mejores amigos también repetirían paternidad porque eso significaba que su hija (porque ese bebé iba a ser una niña) tendría un primo de su edad con el que jugar. James tenía a Fred y Albus tenía a Rose, y a Lily (porque su niña se llamaría así) no le iba a faltar un compañero de juegos. Y tal vez por eso se puso tan contento cuando Luna les anunció su propio embarazo: más bebés significaban más tardes de diversión compartidas.

Después de la guerra, Luna se había quedado un tiempo en casa de su padre, pero en cuanto la situación en el mundo mágico se estabilizó un poco, la chica cogió sus bártulos y se fue a recorrer el mundo en busca de animales mágicos exóticos y, probablemente, inexistentes. Había estado lejos de Inglaterra mientras sus amigos se casaban y formaban sus propias familias y había vuelto al país tan solo tres meses antes, acompañada por su marido.

A Harry y a Ginny les sorprendió descubrir que Luna ya no era _Lunática_ Lovegood. Seguía teniendo ese aire raro tan característico de ella, pero ahora era la señora de Rolf Scamander, un biólogo de criaturas mágicas al que había conocido durante una expedición en el desierto del Gobi. Scamander era algo mayor que Luna y su aspecto era ciertamente desgarbado. Escuchaba los _desvaríos_ de su esposa con la paciencia de un santo y parecía genuinamente enamorado de ella.

Rolf no fue la única sorpresa. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Luna había comentado que en unos pocos meses tendría a sus propios bebés, dos niños a los que tendría que proteger de alguna clase de bicho imaginario que, supuestamente, podía anidar dentro de los pañales de las criaturas. Harry y Ginny había intercambiado una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa y no pudieron evitar preguntarse cómo serían los hijos de dos personas tan peculiares como los Scamander.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el embarazo de Ginny, Harry hizo planes con el mismo entusiasmo que la primera vez. Los sanadores no tardaron en confirmarles que, efectivamente, habían conseguido engendrar una niña y Harry se volvió completamente loco. Ginny estaba entusiasmada, sí, pero fue Harry quien se vio sumido en una espiral consumista que le llevó a comprar todo aquello que pudiera hacerle falta al bebé. Ya tenían cuna, cambiador, parque de juegos y un largo etcétera de útiles para los niños, pero según el orgulloso padre eran demasiado _masculinos_. Ginny había hecho un vano intento por detenerle, pero no había manera de que Harry entrara en razón. Así pues, resignada a lo inevitable lo dejó hacer y se limitó a compartir entusiasmo cuando llegó la hora de comprar ropita de niña. Dijeran lo que dijeran, era mucho más bonita que la de niño.

Cuando llegó el momento del parto, Ginny no sintió el miedo de la primera vez. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba y dio a luz sin más complicaciones. Lily nació grande y regordeta, enrojecida y con la cabeza cubierta por una fina pelusilla pelirroja. Harry la había observado embelesado durante un buen rato y no había dejado de expresar su satisfacción en ningún momento. San Mungo pronto se vio invadida por una oleada pelirroja y la pequeña Lily Luna Potter fue de unos brazos a otros sin despertarse del sueño en el que estaba sumida.

Habían escogido aquel segundo nombre porque Luna iba a ser la madrina de la niña. Harry quiso darle la buena nueva, pero cuando intentó ponerse en contacto con ella descubrió que sus gemelos habían elegido el mismo día que Lily para venir al mundo. Nacieron en Nueva Zelanda porque sus padres andaban investigando por sus zonas montañosas, pero a pesar de la distancia a Harry Potter le pareció que existía cierta conexión entre Lily y los pequeños Scamander. Sólo el tiempo diría si estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>A Lily le gustaba muchísimo el día de su cumpleaños. Sus padres siempre organizaban una fiesta a la que acudían todos sus primos y sus amigos y en la que era imposible aburrirse. Ese año, Lily cumplía cinco años y estaba ansiosa porque llegara el momento de soplar las velas de la tarta. Su madre le había puesto un vestido de princesita, su padre se había pasado horas y horas haciéndole fotografías y la abuela Molly había ido a casa para ayudar a preparar una fantástica comilona. A Lily le gustaba observar todo el caos que se desataba en ocasiones como aquella y no perdía la ocasión de jugar hasta caer rendida.<p>

En ese momento estaba sentada junto a una mesita de té, dándole de merendar a todas sus muñecas. La acompañaban un par de amiguitas y el primo Hugo, aunque el niño parecía un poco fastidiado. Seguramente hubiera preferido estar con los niños más mayores, haciendo el burro en el jardín y todas esas cosas que Lily encontraba tan, tan fastidiosas.

—¿Cuándo va a empezar la fiesta? —Preguntó su primo.

—Ya ha empezado, Hugo.

Pues era un rollo. Hugo era lo suficientemente listo como para no decírselo en voz alta a su prima. El mal genio de Lily Potter era sobradamente conocido por el clan Weasley y Hugo, que era el que más horas pasaba con ella, sabía que no era una buena idea provocarla. En cualquier paso, le parecía terriblemente injusto que él tuviera que estar allí, aburriéndose como una ostra, mientras los demás se lo pasaban en grande a solo unos metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a pillar? —Sugirió, muerto de ganas por correr y saltar y gritar y reír. Lily frunció el ceño. Eso era un no.

Hugo estaba convencido de que aquella sería la peor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia cuando algo hizo saltar por los aires la mesita del té. No había visto llegar a ese niño rubio y de ojos oscuros, pero en cuanto lo vio supo que lo iba a querer durante el resto de sus días. Lily, en cambio, se había puesto en pie como un resorte; la estupefacción no hacía que su enfado fuera menor.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces, tonto?

Por respuesta, el niño le sacó la lengua. Lily se disponía a saltar sobre él para arrancarle los pelos de cuajo cuando una mujer apareció en escena. Venía acompañada por otro niño exactamente igual al destructor. Lily se sintió confusa. Era la primera vez que veía a dos personas tan iguales.

—¡Lorcan! Eso no se hace —La mujer agarró al niño por el brazo y le regañó. El tal Lorcan no se vio ni mínimamente impresionado por sus reproches —. ¿Estás bien, Lily? No se ha roto nada. ¿Verdad?

La niña miró a sus espaldas. Sus amiguitas se habían encargado de ponerlo todo en orden nuevamente y Hugo…

Hugo había aprovechado el momento para correr hasta el jardín y unirse a los maravillosos juegos de su hermana mayor y el primo Albus. ¡Eso sí que era diversión, por Merlín!

—¿Sabes quién soy? —La voz de la mujer impidió que Lily pensara en todas las cosas malas que podría hacerle a su primo por no querer jugar con ella—. Me llamo Luna Scamander. Soy tu madrina.

—¿Sí?

—Y estos son mis hijos, Lorcan y Lysander. Seguro que seréis grandes amigos. Lorcan no suele ser tan malo. ¿Verdad que no?

El niño asintió, pero había malicia en sus ojos y Lily supo que sí, que Lorcan era muy malo. Seguramente el niño más malo del mundo, aún más malo que James o el primo Fred cuando querían chincharla. Lysander, en cambio, le sonrió con timidez y Lily se dijo que tal vez sí que podría ser amiga de ese otro chico. Quizá fuera idéntico a su hermano en la cara, pero parecía más amable y más bueno que él. Sí, podría darle una oportunidad. Y se le gustaba jugar a tomar el té, mejor que mejor.

* * *

><p>A Lysander no le gustaban mucho las muñecas, pero con el tiempo Lily había descubierto que le encantaba dibujar y eso tampoco estaba nada mal. Sus padres seguían viajando por el mundo y sólo pasaban en Inglaterra un par de meses al año, pero Lily tenía suficiente con eso. Lysander era el mejor compañero de juegos del mundo, más incluso que el siempre paciente Hugo, y Lily lo adoraba. Pasaban las horas muertas pintando, Lysander con mucha más fortuna que ella, y le hablaba de todas las cosas que veía en los lugares que visitaba con sus padres y jugaban a que eran dos aventureros en busca de reliquias mágicas perdidas en los lugares más misteriosos del mundo. Se divertían tanto que a Lily le daba mucha rabia cuando tenía que marcharse de nuevo. Incluso había llorado alguna vez al despedirse, pero era algo normal porque Lysander Scamander era simplemente genial.<p>

Quién no tenía nada de genial era Lorcan. Lily no se había equivocado nada al pensar que era el niño más malo del mundo. Y no sólo porque la fastidiara a ella. Su madre le había hablado algunas veces del tío Fred, el hermano gemelo del tío George que murió durante la guerra contra esos brujos malvados. Le había dicho que sus hermanos habían estado tan unidos y se habían querido tantísimo que incluso parecían leerse la mente el uno al otro. Lily dudaba mucho que Lorcan quisiera a Lysander porque siempre se estaba metiendo con él. Le rompía los dibujos y le decía que parecía más una niña que un niño porque no le gustaba ir por ahí haciendo el burro. Lysander también le decía lo suyo, como que era un idiota y que no valía para nada, y Lily estaba de acuerdo.

Algo le decía que no estaba bien que dos hermanos pelearan tanto. Sus hermanos eran un poco pesados a veces porque quería protegerla todo el tiempo y siempre discutían por tonterías y se insultaban y todo eso, pero también eran capaces de jugar juntos y de formar frente común cuando alguien le hacía algo a ella. Lily sabía que se querían entre ellos tanto como la querían a ella y era bueno saber eso, pero no tenía la sensación de que Lysander y Lorcan compartieran momentos agradables. La tía Luna decían que eran como la noche y el día, totalmente opuestos entre sí, y Lily estaba de acuerdo. Y quizá no estuviera bien que se pelearan tanto, pero entendía al pobre Lysander. ¿Cómo iba a querer una persona normal tener a alguien como Lorcan cerca? Y todo el rato, además.

Esa tarde estaba siendo muy agradable. Lysander había dicho que iba a pintar uno de los árboles del jardín de su casa y Lily se había sentado a su lado, abrazada a su muñeca favorita y observando al niño con una sonrisa en la boca. En la cocina, sus padres y los Scamander tomaban el té y recordaban tiempos pasados, y un poquito más allá, James y Albus jugaban con una pelota totalmente _muggle_ porque papá les había prohibido intentarlo siquiera con el _quidditch_. Sí, la tarde era muy agradable, de las mejores de todo el verano. Y entonces llegó él.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?

Lorcan siempre arrasaba con todo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el dibujo a Lysander y mirarlo con los ojos entornados.

—¡Pero qué feo!

Lily sintió que la rabia le subía por la garganta y se puso en pie de un salto, encarando al terrible gemelo de su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lysander estaba a punto de replicar. Cuando le venía el mal genio solamente podía dejarlo salir.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, idiota? ¡No sabes dibujar!

—¡Cállate, niña tonta! No estaba hablando contigo.

—Pues yo sí. Devuélvele el dibujo a Lysander o si no…

—¿O si no, qué?

Lily soltó un gritito de rabia y se arrojó sobre Lorcan. No le importaba que fuera más grande y fuerte que ella, lo único que quería era darle una lección para que los dejara en paz. Se divertía molestándoles y Lily cada vez soportaba menos tenerle cerca. Era el peor niño del mundo y no se cortó un pelo a la hora de morderle un brazo.

Lorcan gritó e intentó quitarse de encima a la niña rabiosa sin demasiado éxito. Por suerte, James y Albus se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y habían acudido para poner orden. James entraría a Hogwarts ese mismo año, así que era un chico mayor y se las apañó para controlar el exagerado ímpetu de su hermanita. Todos sabían que Lily tenía mucho genio y Lorcan Scamander acababa de probarlo en sus carnes. Literalmente.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Ése era el mismísimo Harry Potter. Lily agachó un poco la cabeza, avergonzada porque sus padres se hubieran enterado de lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Me ha mordido!

Le sorprendió que el peor niño del mundo sollozara. Cuando lo miró, vio a Lorcan sujetándose el brazo herido. Lily le había dejado bien marcados los dientes y le había hecho bastante sangre, así que debía dolerle un poco. Nunca antes había visto a Lorcan Scamander llorar y no le gustó mucho saber que le había hecho tanto daño, pero en el fondo se lo merecía, por no dejarles en paz a Lysander y a ella.

—¡Lily! —Su padre, que había examinado la herida con los ojos entornados, parecía muy enfadado con ella—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¡Ha sido su culpa! Lysander y yo estábamos dibujando y ha venido a molestar.

—Lorcan no vino a molestar. Quería jugar con vosotros.

—¡Mentira! Siempre nos fastidia. ¿A que sí, Lysander?

Lily esperaba un efusivo asentimiento por su parte, pero lo que hizo su amigo fue agachar la cabeza y apretar los labios. ¡Pues qué bien! Ahora resultaba que la mala era ella. ¿Por qué Lysander no decía la verdad? Seguramente no quería chivarse de su hermano por si le hacía algo horrible una vez estuvieran solos. Sí, eso debía ser.

—Suficiente. Estás castigada, Lily.

—¡Pero él ha empezado!

—No puedes ir por ahí mordiendo a la gente.

—¡No nos dejaba en paz!

Su padre no la escuchaba. Se la llevó al interior de la casa y la encerró en su cuarto, instándola a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Después lo escuchó mientras se disculpaba con los padres de Lorcan. ¿Es que nadie entendía que ese niño era malo de verdad? ¡Hasta tenía aterrorizado al pobre Lysander!

Lily pasó toda la tarde aburrida en su cuarto, cada vez más convencida de tener la razón de su parte. Ya empezaba a hacerse de noche cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Lysander asomó la cabeza.

—Hola, Lily.

—No puedes estar aquí. Estoy castigada.

—Tu padre me ha dado permiso para venir. Quería darte esto.

El niño le entregó el dibujo del árbol que había estado pintando y Lily lo recibió con una sonrisa. Le hizo tanta ilusión que casi se le olvidó el disgusto de antes. Casi.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi padre que Lorcan nos estaba molestando?

Sin duda, Lysander no se esperaba el reproche. Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso un poco rojo. Aunque era idéntico a Lorcan en casi todo, no tenía el mismo color de ojos. Los suyos eran del mismo tono claro que los de su madre.

—Es mi hermano —Dijo con la cabeza gacha—. No está bien chivarse de los hermanos.

Lily fue a replicar, pero Lysander tenía razón. Estaba bastante segura de que Lorcan no dudaría a la hora de delatar a su hermano si es que éste hacía algo malo, pero el comportamiento de su amigo sólo demostraba lo bueno que era. Lily sonrió y decidió que dejaría correr el asunto.

—Te ha quedado muy bonito —Afirmó refiriéndose al dibujo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Lorcan no tendría que haber dicho que es feo.

—Ya —Lysander se metió las manos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se agitó con algo de inquietud—. Tengo que irme.

Lysander se despidió y Lily tuvo que quedarse en su habitación, aunque ahora tenía motivos para sentirse mejor. Observó el dibujo con una sonrisa en la cara y decidió que lo conservaría para siempre. Era el mejor dibujo de un árbol que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>A Lorcan se le quedó una pequeña cicatriz justo en el lugar donde Lily le había mordido. Después del incidente parecía haber decidido que no volvería a meterse con Lily nunca más, pero el verano anterior a su entrada en Hogwarts volvió a las andadas.<p>

Lily había empezado a pensar que el chico no era tan malo como ella creía. Lysander solía decirle que se lo pasaban en grande cuando estaban de viaje con sus padres y la niña había comprobado con sus propios ojos que los dos hermanos ya no se peleaban tanto como antes. Seguían sin tener demasiadas cosas en común, pero existía entre ellos esa camaradería típica de los buenos amigos que a Lily le hacía sentirse un poco rara. Antes podía criticar a gusto a Lorcan cuando estaba en compañía de Lysander, pero ahora se veía obligada a cortarse un poco. Había intentado intercambiar opiniones con Hugo, pero a su primo no le caía mal Lorcan. A los dos les gustaba jugar al _quidditch_, quitar los gnomos del jardín y practicar una especie de lucha libre más típica de los primates. Lysander en cambio seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Y su habilidad para el dibujo iba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Ese verano había pasado las horas muertas retratando a todos los miembros de la familia. Hizo unas caricaturas de Albus y James que eran descacharrantes y luego demostró que tenía mano para la pintura realista cuando copió a la perfección la vieja foto de boda de los señores Potter. Lily estaba tan encantada con todo ello que le pidió a Lysander que le hiciera un retrato y, aunque el chico se puso más rojo que un tomate, terminó aceptando. Y en esas estaban cuando Lorcan se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué hacéis? —Preguntó y, aunque sonó más curioso que otra cosa, Lily no pudo evitar responder de mala manera.

—Nada que te importe.

Lorcan frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva. A continuación le echó un vistazo al dibujo de su hermano y sonrió con malicia, como si hubiera vuelto a ser el Lorcan anterior al mordisco.

—¿Estás pintando a tu novia, Lys?

Lily abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba muda de la indignación y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Lysander se había puesto en pie y miraba amenazante a su hermano.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

—¡Oh! ¡Lysander tiene novia! ¡Lysander tiene novia!

—¡No es verdad!

El niño le dio un empujón a su hermano y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Lorcan no terminaba de creerse que hubiera hecho eso y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Y Lily se sintió muy bien porque Lysander la estaba defendiendo. Bueno, más o menos.

—¡No me empujes! —Y Lorcan le devolvió el empujón a su hermano.

—¡Déjanos en paz!

Lily hubiera jurado que llegarían a las manos, pero Lorcan apretó los dientes y se dio media vuelta, encerrándose en la casa con un sonoro portazo. Lily no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y, aunque le preguntó a Lysander si estaba bien, él no le dijo nada. Se sentó y siguió dibujando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

No hablaron demasiado durante el resto de la tarde. Lysander estaba concentrado en su trabajo, aunque tuvo el ceño fruncido todo el rato y se le veía bastante ofuscado. Cuando terminó el dibujo, se lo entregó a Lily con las mejillas encendidas. Ya le había dado más dibujos antes, pero ninguno era tan personal como aquel.

—Es precioso. Muchas gracias, Lysander.

—Voy a tener que hacer otro. Seguro que puede salirme mucho mejor.

—Éste está muy bien.

Lysander no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ella, pero no le discutió. Lo que hizo fue tumbarse sobre la hierba y clavar los ojos en el cielo. No faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche, pero se estaba muy bien en el jardín. Lily se acomodó a su lado y se relajó tanto que pensó que podría quedarse dormida.

—¿A qué casa crees que irás? —Preguntó Lysander haciendo referencia a uno de los temas recurrentes del verano.

—No lo sé, pero mi padre dice que me parezco mucho a mi madre, así que seguramente terminaré en Gryffindor.

—Mi padre fue a Hufflepuff y creo que podría caer allí.

—Mi hermano dice que es una casa genial. Y mi prima Lucy también.

—Me hace ilusión ir allí. Las historias que mi padre cuenta son geniales. ¿Sabes? Y no es verdad que Hufflepuff esté lleno de mediocres.

—¡Claro que no!

—Lo que me fastidia un poco es que no creo que Lorcan vaya a estar en la misma casa que yo.

A Lily le sorprendió el comentario. No creía que hubiera nada de malo en estar alejado de ese cretino, pero Lysander no parecía muy contento con la idea, ni siquiera cuando un rato antes habían estado peleándose con fiereza.

—¿Dónde crees que terminará? —Preguntó, más por quedar bien que por verdadero interés.

—No lo sé, pero en Hufflepuff creo que no.

—Bueno, mientras no venga a Gryffindor —Las palabras le salieron del alma y Lysander la miró como si estuviera dolido.

—Lorcan no es tan malo como te piensas —Dijo, defendiendo a su hermano—. Lo que pasa es que no le conoces de verdad.

—Ni tengo ganas. Siempre está molestando y odio que se meta donde no le llaman.

—Tú tampoco es que seas muy amable con él. ¿Sabes? —La voz de Lysander sonó tensa y Lily pensó que aquella podría ser la primera vez que se pelearía con su amigo. Y no quería hacerlo.

—Ahora resulta que soy yo la que va a buscarle para fastidiar.

—No digo eso, pero si hablaras con él de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de que puede ser muy guay. Cuando estamos de viaje nos lo pasamos en grande. A veces se le ocurren auténticas locuras, pero siempre puedes confiar en él. Te lo digo en serio, Lily. No me gusta que os paséis el tiempo discutiendo. Estaría bien que pudierais llevaros bien.

Lily iba a protestar, pero entendía a Lysander. Para él, toda esa situación debía ser como estar entre la espada y la pared. La niña se mordió el labio inferior y habló con firmeza.

—Está bien, no te prometo que vaya a ser su amiga, pero procuraré no discutir con él. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Los niños intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y siguieron observando el cielo. Había sido una buena tarde de verano.

* * *

><p><em>PUM, PUM, PUM.<em>

El corazón de Lily Potter nunca había latido tan rápido ni con tanta fuerza. Estaba sentada frente a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza, a la espera de ser enviada a una de las cuatro casas. Sus padres le habían dicho que no les importaba dónde terminara porque se sentirían muy orgullosos de ella de cualquier manera, pero Lily quería ir a Gryffindor. Sus dos familias, la paterna y la materna, tradicionalmente habían ido a esa casa y la niña había crecido escuchando maravillas sobre ella. No podía ser de otra manera y, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó _"Gryffindor"_, la niña casi saltó de alegría.

Soltó una risotada y, entre aplausos y vítores, corrió hasta el lugar en el que la esperaban su hermano James y varios de sus primos. Aquello era genial. Antes había estado terriblemente nerviosa, pero ahora se sentía muy feliz. Tanto que no le importó que James le revolviera el pelo ni que Rose empezara a hablar sin parar ni que Fred la mirara como si le prometiera un montón de bromas futuras.

Consiguió controlarse lo suficiente como para ver el resto de la selección. Quería saber dónde terminaban Hugo y, sobre todo, Lysander. Hugo era su primo y lo quería un montón, pero Lysander era su mejor amigo y estaría encantada de poder compartir casa con los dos. Sin embargo, el primero en ser nombrado fue Lorcan. Se le veía nervioso, pero caminó con bastante aplomo hasta el lugar en el que le esperaba el subdirector de la escuela y apenas se movió cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le tapó los ojos.

A Lily no le sorprendió que lo eligieran para Slytherin. Sus padres podían decir lo que quisieran, pero la mayor parte de gente que iba allí no era de fiar. Había excepciones como su prima Molly, pero Lily no creía que Lorcan fuera a demostrar nada bueno. Hasta la fecha no había hecho gran cosa para que Lily cambiara su opinión respecto a él. Lo sintió por Lysander, eso sí, porque su amigo se había quedado muy serio tras la selección, pero solo por él. Además, un par de minutos después el segundo de los gemelos Scamander recuperó la sonrisa cuando el Sombrero lo envió a Hufflepuff. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. El suyo y el de Hugo, que fue el último alumno en ser enviado a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

—¿No es genial que estemos juntos? —Le dijo Hugo a Lily en cuanto estuvo sentado a su lado—. Mi madre me ha hablado de la P.E.D.D.O. Si estamos en la misma casa tendremos más tiempo para organizarlo todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya lo verás, Lily. Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p>El primer año de Lily Potter en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Hugo estuvo a punto de volverlos locos a todos con su plan de liberar a los elfos domésticos, pero al final se había dado por vencido y Lily lo agradecía inmensamente. La chica había hecho un buen puñado de buenos amigos entre los miembros de su casa y, ante todo, había seguido viéndose con Lysander. Él también había logrado hacer amistad con sus compañeros, pero era menos sociable que Lily y muchas veces optaba por pasar su tiempo libre inmerso en sus dibujos. Había hecho un par de retratos de Lily y la niña los atesoraba como si fueran algo grande y único.<p>

En resumen, Lily había sacado buenas notas, no se había metido problemas y ni siquiera había tenido un enfrentamiento con su odiado Lorcan. El chico estaba hecho todo un Slytherin e iba por ahí haciéndose el chulo, pero Lily sabía que no acostumbraba a meterse con nadie. No era un matón y únicamente parecía encontrar cierto placer cuando se burlaba de Lily. Era algo injusto y carente de toda razón, pero de todas formas la chica agradecía haber podido mantenerse alejada de él, durante todo el curso y durante el siguiente verano.

Los Scamander decidieron llevarse a sus hijos fuera del país y Lily no vio a Lysander en todo el verano. Se enviaban cartas a diario y se contaban sus cosas, ansiosos porque el curso comenzara de nuevo. Septiembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el segundo año de estudios transcurrió con total normalidad. A Hugo le dio por pedir la dimisión del profesor Binns y a Lily le daba pena que los profesores le castigaran tan a menudo.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le dijo un día a Lysander. Durante las vacaciones, Lily había dado un estirón y le sacaba una cabeza a su amigo—. Entiendo a Hugo. Las clases con el profesor Binns son horribles.

—Pero es el profesor. No podemos echarlo.

A Lily le hubiera encantado que Lysander compartiera sus ganas de librarse de ese fantasma, pero al chico no le interesaba demasiado el tema. Sólo quería aprobar Historia de la Magia y centrarse en las asignaturas más importantes. De vez en cuando se quejaba de que Hogwarts no ofreciera clases de arte y seguía tan dedicado a la pintura como siempre.

Lamentando no contar con el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Lily no hizo más comentarios al respecto y se dispuso a olvidarse del asunto hasta que un día Hugo apareció en la sala común loco de contento.

—¿A ti que te pasa? —Le preguntó Lily realmente intrigada. Hugo acostumbraba a estar tan indignado por las injusticias del mundo que a veces se le olvidaba sonreír.

—Es un secreto, Lily.

—¿Y no puedes adelantarme nada?

—No te preocupes, primita. Pronto te enterarás.

Efectivamente, dos días después supo que su primo se había metido en un buen lío. Hugo y alguien totalmente inesperado: Lorcan Scamander. Al parecer, los dos chicos habían unido fuerzas e intentado un ritual mágico para ayudar a Binns a cruzar al _otro lado_. Obviamente fracasaron, pero su acción tuvo varias consecuencias. En primer lugar, el profesor Binns se llevó un gran disgusto y desapareció de la vista de todos durante varias semanas. Hugo y Lorcan fueron severamente castigados, por supuesto. Y lo peor de todo, Lily se sintió tan intrigada por lo que Scamander había hecho que se vio obligada a hablar con él.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Lily fue en busca de Lorcan. Lo encontró cuando el chico se dirigía al Gran Comedor, justo antes de la hora de comer. Lo abordó en el pasillo y no se molestó en saludarle.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Lorcan alzó una ceja, sorprendido y un poco molesto por la interrupción. Sus amigos se detuvieron un instante, pero siguieron su camino como si consideraran que Lily era demasiado poca cosa como para considerarla un peligro o una enemiga.

—¿Por qué he hecho qué?

—¿Por qué has ayudado a Hugo a hacer esa tontería?

Lorcan alzó las cejas y sonrió con petulancia.

—Hugo es mi amigo, necesitaba a alguien que le echara una mano con el ritual y me ofrecí voluntario.

—Sí, claro. Porque es muy típico de ti ir ayudando a los Gryffindor. ¿No?

—¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? —Lorcan pareció repentinamente airado—. No me conoces de nada, Potter. Te repito que Hugo es mi amigo, me pidió ayuda y se la di. Además, estoy de acuerdo con él. Binns es un pésimo profesor y a mí me gusta la historia. Ojalá tuviéramos a alguien que la hiciera medianamente interesante.

Tras decir aquello, Lorcan pasó a su lado a la velocidad de una _snitch_ y Lily se quedó medio paralizada en mitad del pasillo. Así que a Lorcan Scamander le gustaba la historia. Y seguía siendo amigo de Hugo. ¿Quién lo diría?

**OoO**

_Hola, holita ^^_

_Había pensado en colgar toda la historia de una vez, pero se está alargando más de lo que yo pensaba, así que la dividiré en dos partes. El fic es un reto lanzado por Alicia Malfoy, así que espero que esté siendo de tu agrado; lo bueno viene ahora, así que no te preocupes si por el momento no vemos mucho de lo que pediste._

_Procuraré tener la siguiente parte lo antes posible, aunque no me pondré plazos porque luego pasa lo que pasa. Eso sí, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta primera parte._

_Besetes._


	2. ¿Quién lo diría? Parte 2

**¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que la única que gana pasta con Harry Potter es ella. Yo escribo esto sólo por diversión._

**Para Alicia Malfoy**

**PARTE II**

Lo que menos quería Lily Potter era sentirse intrigada por las acciones de Lorcan Scamander, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con el profesor Binns, no podía evitar mirarlo con otros ojos. Siempre había pensado que no era más que un estúpido engreído que vivía para hacerle la vida imposible, pero después de observarlo con detenimiento durante el resto del curso, Lily descubrió algunas cosas interesantes, como que siempre hacía reír a sus amigos y sacaba buenas notas sin tener que estudiar demasiado. Sentía tanta curiosidad que incluso le había hecho algunas preguntas a Hugo, pero su primo no se había mostrado demasiado comunicativo. El chico era consciente de que Lily y Lorcan no se llevaban nada bien y no quería ponerse a sí mismo en una situación complicada. Había aprendido a mantener esos dos mundos separados y quería que las cosas siguieran así durante mucho tiempo más.

Aunque a Lily le hubiera gustado averiguar más cosas sobre Lorcan, el curso terminó sin volver a intercambiar una palabra con él. Durante el verano, siguió carteándose con Lysander y descubrió que Hugo hacía lo propio con el otro gemelo.

—¿De verdad os lleváis tan bien? —Le preguntó una tarde en La Madriguera.

—Sé que Lorcan te cae fatal, Lily. Lo tienes enfilado desde que os conocisteis, pero es un tío muy guay.

—Yo no tengo enfilado a nadie.

—¡Claro que no!

A Lily le molestó el sarcasmo de su primo y llegó a la conclusión de que se le había pegado de Lorcan. Además, ella no le tenía manía a nadie. Si Scamander no le caía bien era porque había hecho méritos de sobra para ganarse su antipatía. Y si no. ¿Por qué Lysander era su mejor amigo? Eran hermanos gemelos y supuestamente tenían que parecerse bastante, así que el único responsable de que se llevaran fatal era Lorcan. Nadie más.

A pesar de estar bastante segura de su inocencia, Lily se pasó todo el verano dándole vueltas al asunto. Incluso le alegró volver a ver a Lorcan cuando los Scamander regresaron a Inglaterra para pasar allí unas semanas. Eso le permitió observarlo en las escasas ocasiones en las que coincidieron bajo el mismo techo. Desgraciadamente para ella, no era muy buena disimulando y Lorcan la pilló una tarde en plena sesión de espionaje. El chico frunció el ceño y pareció realmente enfadado.

—¿Qué estás mirando, entrometida?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—No me gusta que me espíen.

—No te estaba espiando.

—Ya. Pues la próxima vez que te pille te vas a enterar, hombre.

Lily no creía que ese fanfarrón fuera a hacerle nada, pero por si acaso extremó las precauciones y procuró no acercarse demasiado cuando Hugo y él se ponían a jugar al quidditch en el jardín de La Madriguera. Lily debía reconocer que Lorcan cada día volaba mejor y por algún motivo se sorprendió un montón.

—Este año va a presentarse a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo —Le había dicho Lysander mientras hacía un dibujo de su hermano subido en una escoba—. Quiere ser cazador.

—¿En serio? Pues no creo que vayan a admitirlo —Lily dijo aquello más por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que, objetivamente hablando, Lorcan Scamander tenía muchas posibilidades de ser aceptado en el equipo de Slytherin.

—Vuela muy bien y se ha pasado todo el verano practicando —Lysander miró a su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa plagada de orgullo—. Cuando estuvimos en la India, fintaba entre los árboles como todo un profesional. Era alucinante.

Lily frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que Lorcan fuera así de bueno en algo, pero no quería que entrara en el equipo de quidditch. Si ya era un presumido inaguantable, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si lograba un par de éxitos deportivos.

—¿Quiere ser jugador profesional? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndose tanto como Lysander.

—No lo creo. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría ser inefable.

—¿Inefable? —Lily soltó un resoplido de risa. En seguida se dio cuenta de que a su amigo no le hacía ninguna gracia que se riera y suavizó un poco el tono—. No me mires así. Hay que ser muy bueno para hacerse inefable.

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que no lo es? —Claramente enfadado, Lysander se puso en pie—. Mira, Lily. Estoy harto de que te pases todo el tiempo criticando a mi hermano. ¿Por qué no lo conoces un poco más y entonces hablamos?

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta. No creía que Lysander tuviera nada de razón, pero estuvieron reñidos hasta que llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts. La chica sabía que lo echaría muchísimo de menos si se pasaban todo el curso sin hablarse, así que dio su brazo a torcer y le pidió hacer las paces. La única condición que puso Lysander fue que no volviera a hablar mal de su hermano. Lily lo encontró razonable y se dispuso a hacer de tripas corazón. Quizá no pudiera desahogarse en público, pero eso no significaba que Lorcan tuviera que caerle bien.

* * *

><p>—No me digas que no es una idea genial —Apenas llevaban un mes de curso y Hugo ya estaba inmerso en una nueva cruzada personal. Una cruzada con la que Lily estaba bastante de acuerdo, debía añadir—. Si todos los estudiantes nos hacemos una piña, los profesores tendrán que escucharnos.<p>

—¿Y qué propones?

—Una huelga de varitas caídas. Nadie irá a clase hasta que el Consejo Escolar de luz verde a nuestras exigencias.

—¿Y crees que funcionará?

—Seguramente. Mi madre dice que cuando los _muggles_ quieren conseguir algo, siempre hacen huelgas.

—¿Y les hacen caso?

—Bueno —Hugo se pensó la respuesta un instante—. Algunas veces. Pero seguro que a nosotros nos funciona. Sólo tenemos que organizarnos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?

¿Cómo decir que no? Hugo quería que las visitas a Hogsmeade fueran semanales. ¿Qué clase de estudiante estúpido rechazaría una propuesta como aquella?

—Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

—¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Lily —Hugo miró a su alrededor y se agitó con nerviosismo—. Me voy a buscar a Lorcan. Tenemos que empezar a desarrollar un plan de acción.

—¿Scamander?

—No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que es tener contactos en Slytherin. ¡Adiós, Lily!

Hugo salió corriendo. Estaba loco de emoción, pero su prima empezaba a dudar que lo que acababa de hacer fuera una buena idea porque no le hacía nada de gracia colaborar en algo que involucrara directamente a Lorcan. En todo lo que llevaban de curso no habían hablado ni una sola vez y lo único que Lily sabía sobre él era que se estaba preparando exhaustivamente para presentarse a las pruebas que el equipo de quidditch que Slytherin organizaría en un par de semanas.

Después de que su primo desapareciera por el pasillo, Lily reanudó el camino a la Torre de Astronomía. Había quedado allí con Lysander porque el chico quería pintar una panorámica del lago desde la posición más alta que encontrara. Lily, que seguía disfrutando enormemente cuando lo veía dibujar, no dudó a la hora de hacerle compañía. Aprovecharía para repasar sus deberes de Transformaciones y, si tenía tiempo, le echaría un último vistazo a las instrucciones de la próxima poción que elaborarían en clase el lunes siguiente.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, Lysander ya estaba allí. Lily sintió el habitual escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral cada vez que visitaba la Torre de Astronomía. Su padre le había dicho una vez que Albus Dumbledore murió allí mismo y a la chica le daba un poco de mal rollo pensar en ello.

—Hola, Lily.

Lysander le alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Ya estaba concentrado en su dibujo y no se molestó en darse media vuelta para mirarla. Lily fue junto a él, se sentó en el suelo y sacó un par de libros de la mochila. Quería ponerse a estudiar, pero antes tenía que comentar un asunto muy importante con su amigo.

—Oye Lysander. ¿Has hablado con Hugo?

—Últimamente no demasiado.

—Entonces. ¿No sabes lo que pretende hacer?

—Ni idea.

—Quiere que las salidas a Hogsmeade sean semanales.

Lily esperaba conseguir atraer la atención del chico con esas palabras, pero Lysander apenas la miró de reojo antes de dar un par de pinceladas sobre el lienzo que tenía frente a sí. Habitualmente no utilizaba aquella técnica pictórica, pero se le daba muy bien. Y aunque a Lily le encantaba que su mejor amigo tuviera tanto talento para el dibujo, a veces le parecía que Lysander se abstraía demasiado cuando se dedicaba a ello. Era como si lo único que le importara fuera dibujar, dibujar y volver a dibujar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y para qué querríamos ir todos los fines de semana al pueblo?

—¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para divertirnos. ¿Para qué va a ser?

Lysander se detuvo momentáneamente. Giró medio cuerpo para mirar a Lily. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una manchita de pintura azul justo en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Y se puede saber qué tiene de divertido Hogsmeade?

—¿Cómo qué…? —Lily estaba alucinando—. ¡Pues todo! Tiene tiendas, bares y un montón de sitios que visitar. Y podemos estar fuera del castillo sin profesores dando la lata.

—Francamente, Lily, el salón de té de madame Pudipié no es el sitio más divertido del mundo. Y reconozco que me gusta Honeydukes pero. ¿Ir todos los fines de semana? A mí me parece que el encanto de Hogsmeade reside en que sólo podemos ir allí de vez en cuando. Si fuéramos todas las semanas, terminaríamos hartos.

Lily estaba boquiabierta. No podía concebir la idea de que alguien no considerara que las ideas de su primo Hugo eran geniales y no supo qué decir. Incapaz de refutar sus comentarios, anunció sus intenciones futuras.

—Pues yo voy a echarle una mano a Hugo. Tal vez deberías hablar con él. Seguro que te convence de unirte a nosotros.

—Lorcan ya ha intentado reclutarme y le he dicho que no —Lysander volvió a darse la vuelta y se centró de nuevo en su pintura—. Antes he visto al calamar gigante. Tiene unos tentáculos enormes y me gustaría poder dibujarlos, pero es un bicho escurridizo —Aquel cambio de tema resultaba un poco decepcionante—. ¿Sabes que fue en el mar de Ross dónde se capturó al calamar gigante más grande jamás conocido? Intentaron traerlo a Europa, pero pesaba tanto que estuvo a punto de hundir el barco y tuvieron que soltarlo. A su lado, el calamar del lago es diminuto.

Lily frunció el ceño. No entendía cómo era posible que Lysander estuviera más interesado en hablar sobre un bicho que llevaba cientos de años muerto que en abandonar los terrenos del castillo y ser totalmente libre durante unas horas.

—¿De verdad que no te interesa? Porque sería genial poder participar juntos en algo así. Imagínate lo que pasaría si logramos salirnos con la nuestra. Seremos famosos.

Lysander la miró de nuevo. Tenía la ceja derecha alzada como si no comprendiera ni una sola de las palabras que Lily le estaba diciendo.

—¿De verdad crees que vais a conseguir algo? A mí me parece que nadie os va a hacer ningún caso y que, como mucho, terminareis castigados, pero allá tú si quieres hacer caso de las chifladuras de tu primo.

—¡Ey! ¡Hugo no está chiflado!

—Intentó ayudar al profesor Binns a cruzar al otro lado.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel incidente ocurrido el curso anterior no decía mucho a favor de la salud mental de Hugo Weasley. Como no podía defenderse, decidió ir al ataque.

—Lorcan le ayudó.

—Eso es porque los dos están igual de mal. Y ahora. ¿Te importa si sigo dibujando? A este paso me voy a quedar sin luz.

* * *

><p>Lily no pudo convencer a Lysander para que se uniera a su causa, pero eso no le supuso ningún problema a la hora de colaborar con su primo. Hugo había hablado con los prefectos y Premios Anuales de todas las casas, consiguiendo prácticamente un cien por cien de apoyos. La voz se había corrido entre los estudiantes y todos estaban entusiasmados y ansiosos por ayudar. Desgraciadamente los profesores también sabían lo que estaban tramando y andaban con la mosca detrás de la oreja, pero a los chicos no les importaba. Habían tomado una decisión y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cuerpo estudiantil en pleno se unía para algo.<p>

Hugo había decido que era hora de llamar la atención y por eso empezaron a organizar la famosa huelga de varitas caídas. Todo empezaría con una sentada junto a la entrada del castillo y los estudiantes debían llevar pancartas con diferentes reivindicaciones. Lily se había ofrecido a hacer todas las que pudiera y le había tocado trabajar con Lorcan.

—Tenemos que escribir las frases en mayúsculas y en color rojo —Decía Lorcan una vez metidos en faena. Cuando cinco minutos antes se encontraron, el chico no había sido amable. Aunque su actitud no podría definirse como desagradable—. Después las hechizaremos para que se muevan y crearemos los efectos visuales. No te parece difícil. ¿Verdad?

—¡Pues claro que no! Soy buena con los encantamientos.

Lorcan asintió y no soltó el exabrupto que Lily se esperaba oír. Durante un buen rato trabajaron en silencio, compenetrándose a la perfección. Lily se dio cuenta de que al chico se le daba bastante bien el dibujo, aunque Lysander era muchísimo mejor que él. De la misma forma que los tres hermanos Potter habían heredado el talento de sus padres para el vuelo, los Scamander debían estar genéticamente predispuestos para el arte. Lily pensó que tal vez Lysander dibujaba mejor porque practicaba más y se preguntó a qué dedicaría Lorcan su tiempo de ocio. Seguramente pasaría muchas horas haciendo planes con Hugo, pero debían gustarle más cosas. Lysander le había dicho que quería ser inefable, pero a ella le costaba mucho imaginárselo mientras investigaba toda clase de asuntos relacionados con la magia.

—¡Ey! ¡Date un poco más de prisa, que es para hoy!

Lily quiso protestar, pero se había despistado un poco pensado en todo aquello y Lorcan tenía razón. Se puso a trabajar todo lo rápido que pudo y, de repente, el silencio se le hizo muy pesado y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ayudar a Hugo con sus cosas?

Lorcan alzó la ceja izquierda y la miró fijamente. Parecía molesto.

—¿No tuvimos una conversación parecida a finales del año pasado? —Lily se encogió de hombros—. Ya te dije que Hugo es mi amigo. Y tal vez sea un poco extremista para algunas cosas, pero casi siempre tiene toda la razón.

—¿En serio?

—Creo que no hablas lo suficiente con tu primo, Lily. Deberías escucharle de vez en cuando. Así, tal vez aprendas algo de él.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. No era verdad que no hablara con Hugo, aunque debía reconocer que cuando le entraba la vena justiciera acostumbraba a huir de él como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Me resulta difícil de creer que os llevéis tan bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque él es Gryffindor y tú Slytherin.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Lorcan puso los brazos en jarra. Se le veía aún más molesto que antes—. Creo que tienes la cabeza llena de prejuicios, Lily.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿No acabas de decir que es raro que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se lleven bien? Además. ¿Cuántas veces te has parado a hablar con algún chico de mi casa? Porque, qué quieres que te diga, vosotros mucho hablar de la igualdad y la unidad entre casas y luego nada de nada.

—Los Slytherins tampoco es que seáis muy simpáticos que digamos.

—Repito, Lily. ¿Cuántas veces te has parado a hablar con uno de nosotros? Si ni siquiera me conoces a mí, y prácticamente hemos crecido juntos.

—Claro que te conozco, Lorcan.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué color tengo los ojos?

Lily se quedó absolutamente descolocada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Normalmente los chicos de su edad no iban por ahí diciendo esas cosas, pero eso no fue lo que más la desconcertó. Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que no podía responder a esa pregunta. Sabía que los ojos de Lysander era azules muy pálidos y que los de Lorcan eran oscuros pero. ¿De qué tono exactamente?

—¿Cómo quieres que me fije en tu color de ojos si te pasas la vida molestándome?

—¿Qué yo me paso la vida molestándote?

—Sí. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? El día que nos conocimos echaste a perder mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Y después de eso aprovechabas cualquier ocasión para molestarnos a tu hermano y a mí.

Lorcan se quedó muy serio un instante y, de pronto, rompió a reír. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación y Lily se sintió aún más molesta de lo que estaba Lorcan segundos antes.

—¿Aún me guardas rencor por eso? ¡Pero si teníamos cinco años!

—Siempre te has comportado muy mal conmigo, Lorcan.

—¿Y tú sí has sido simpática, Lily? ¡Pero si eres una borde!

—¡No soy una borde!

—Claro que sí. Y siempre estás a la defensiva.

—Porque tú siempre te metes conmigo.

—Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Lily entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa era la conversación más larga que había mantenido jamás con Lorcan Scamander. Y aunque estaban prácticamente discutiendo, la experiencia no era tan terrible.

—Tú tienes los ojos marrones —Dijo Lorcan tras unos segundos de pausa—. Un poco más claros que los de tu madre y los de tu hermano James. Y yo los tengo azules oscuros, por si te interesa saberlo.

Lily sólo pudo asentir. Después de eso, volvieron al trabajo y terminaron con las pancartas incluso antes de lo previsto. La chica no había esperado que la tarde resultara ser de esa manera, pero le había servido para empezar a ver Lorcan Scamander desde una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

><p>La sentada no terminó nada bien. A los profesores no les hizo ninguna gracia que un montón de alumnos rebeldes les fueran con exigencias y disolvieron la concentración en cuestión de segundos, castigando severamente a los Premios Anuales, los Prefectos y al pobre Hugo. Tanto Lorcan como Lily se libraron porque desde dirección se había dado la orden de sancionar únicamente a los cabecillas de la pequeña rebelión y nadie mencionó el nombre de los chicos.<p>

—¿Qué os había dicho? —Espetó Lysander cuando Lily fue a llorarle en el hombro—. Estaba claro que no os iban a hacer ningún caso. Y mira las consecuencias.

—Pero no es justo. Hace dos días todo el mundo quería a Hugo y ahora lo tratan como si fuera un apestado.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Él lo organizó todo.

Consciente de que Lysander no le daría la razón en aquella ocasión, Lily se fue en busca de alguien que se mostrara un poco más comprensivo con su malestar. Sus hermanos o la prima Rose seguramente serían una buena opción, así que se dirigió a su sala común para reunirse con alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, Lorcan irrumpió en su camino. No parecía tener intención alguna de saludarla, pero Lily le habló. Después de aquella charla mantenida días atrás, no quería que el chico tuviera motivos para llamarla borde.

—Hola, Lorcan. ¿Qué tal?

Scamander se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a otro chico que se llamaba igual que él. Finalmente, entornó los ojos y observó a Lily con suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Pues saludarte, idiota!

—¿Saludarme? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Lily contuvo a duras penas el bufido que pugnaba por salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Lo tenía claro: Lorcan Scamander la sacaba de quicio.

—El otro día decías que soy una borde. ¿No? Pues, fíjate, resulta que no lo soy. Aunque si vas a ponerte así cada vez que te digo algo, mejor seguimos como hasta ahora.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Pues claro!

Lorcan frunció el ceño y pensó en la situación durante unos segundos. Después, hizo un gesto vago con la mano y señaló el pasillo que se abría ante sus ojos.

—Iba a ayudar a Hugo a limpiar los baños de la planta baja. Me parece muy injusto que tenga que cargar con el castigo él solo. Después de todo, soy tan responsable de lo ocurrido como él.

Lily no supo qué decir. A ella también le parecía que Hugo había sido amonestado con demasiada severidad y que el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts se estaban comportando como asnos, pero no se le había ocurrido ir a ayudarlo mientras realizaba una tarea tan asquerosa. Por nada del mundo hubiera limpiado los baños del castillo, pero Lorcan tenía razón.

—Voy contigo —Afirmó con absoluta seguridad. Le molestó que Lorcan chasqueara la lengua.

—Sí, claro.

—Hablo en serio. Tienes razón. No podemos dejar que Hugo cargue con todas las culpas. Le ayudaremos entre los dos.

—¿Sabes lo vomitivo que es limpiar retretes?

—Me hago una idea bastante aproximada.

—¿Y de verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

Lorcan soltó un silbidito. Parecía estar constándole un mundo creerse que Lily Potter estuviera dispuesta a hacer algo así, pero todo estaba pasando de verdad y ni Hugo ni él podían permitirse despreciar la ayuda tan generosamente ofrecida.

—Pues démonos prisa o Hugo habrá terminado antes de que lleguemos al baño.

Caminaron uno junto a otro durante unos segundos, sin hablar y sin mirarse, hasta que Lorcan retomó la conversación.

—¿No tienes la sensación de estar rodeado de idiotas?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por cómo es la gente en Hogwarts. Hace unos días adoraban a Hugo y le hacían la pelota como si fuera una estrella del _quidditch_ y ahora no se cortan un pelo a la hora de insultarle y culparle de todo. Es una mierda —Lily asintió—. Y lo que más me jode es que nadie se da cuenta de que sus intenciones son buenas. Defiende causas justas y todo el mundo dice que está loco. Te juro que a veces me dan ganas de salir corriendo.

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Entendía perfectamente lo que Lorcan estaba diciendo porque, aunque no acostumbrara a pensar en las ideas de Hugo demasiado a menudo, cuando lo hacía siempre se daba cuenta de que lo que su primo pretendía era mejorar las cosas en Hogwarts. No era un iluso ni un chiflado y debía sentirse muy frustrado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lorcan estaba con él casi siempre, así que debía comprender a Hugo mejor que nadie.

Lily se disponía a decir algo cuando llegaron a su destino. Hugo estaba parado frente a un enorme espejo, con el ceño fruncido y unos cuantos paños sucios entre las manos. En cuanto lo vio, Lorcan sonrío ampliamente y se acercó a él a buen paso.

—En serio, colega. ¡Qué poco arte tienes limpiando!

—¡Lorcan! —Hugo se había llevado un pequeño sobresalto, pero se le veía genuinamente contento. Eso sí, cuando vio a su prima no parecía dar crédito—. ¿Lily?

—Hola, Hugo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a ayudarte.

—Y necesitas mucha ayuda, créeme —Mientras hablaba, Lorcan sacó la varita—. Mi abuela me ha enseñado unos cuantos hechizos para la limpieza del hogar.

—Pero no puedo hacer magia.

—Ya. La cuestión es que Lily y yo sí que podemos hacerla, así que no protestes y hazte a un lado. Si terminamos pronto, podremos dedicar nuestro tiempo a cosas más divertidas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No puedo decírtelo. Lily está delante.

Lorcan le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y Lily se quedó momentáneamente alucinada. Acababa de darse cuenta de que esos dos chicos eran amigos de verdad, de esos que no se separaban jamás y afrontaban juntos toda clase de adversidades. Fue consciente de que Lorcan ya no le cía tan mal como antes e incluso se sintió capaz de apreciar ciertos aspectos de su forma de ser y se preguntó qué más cosas podría descubrir de él si seguía compartiendo algunos momentos con Lorcan.

La idea le resultó terriblemente atrayente.

* * *

><p><em>Al final la historia se está alargando mucho más de lo que yo esperaba y creo que este es un buen momento para interrumpirla. Espero poder actualizar en breve y que el fic conste de cuatro capítulos aproximadamente. Cinco como mucho. En cualquier caso, espero que os esté gustando. Besos para todos.<em>


	3. ¿Quién lo diría? Parte 3

**¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que la única que gana pasta con Harry Potter es ella. Yo escribo esto sólo por diversión._

**Para Alicia Malfoy**

**PARTE III**

Cuarto curso pasó sin pena ni gloria. Lily, que durante algunos meses había estado medio obsesionada con Lorcan Scamander, había terminado por olvidarse de él cuando puso sus ojos en Cassius Vance, un Ravenclaw de último curso que debía ser el chico más guapo y encantador de todo el universo. Aunque sus amigas animaron a Lily a intentar algo con él, una inteligentísima vocecita interior no se cansaba de repetirle que Cassius estaba fuera de su alcance y que no tendría ninguna oportunidad porque él prefería estar con chicas de su edad. Lily tuvo el buen tino de escuchar a la vocecita y no a sus amigas y se libró de hacer un ridículo de proporciones cósmicas, aunque durante algún tiempo se sintió realmente mal. Todo el mundo decía que estar enamorado era genial, pero en su opinión se equivocaban porque. ¿Cómo podía ser algo bueno tener el corazón roto?

La parte positiva de todo aquel asunto fue que pudo olvidarse de cierta persona. Durante todo el curso no intercambió más de dos palabras con Lorcan, aunque debía reconocer que ya no le detestaba tanto como antes. El chico había demostrado ser un gran amigo y Hugo encontró en él un gran apoyo cuando todo el colegio se volvió en su contra tras la famosa sentada. El hecho de que Hugo no se viera inmerso en ninguna otra cruzada imposible había contribuido a mantenerlos alejados, pero en quinto todo pintaba bastante diferente.

A lo largo de aquel caluroso verano, Lily había tenido tiempo de sobra para olvidarse de Cassius Vance. Sus primas no se habían cortado un pelo a la hora de demostrarle que existían chicos muchísimo más guapos que su antiguo compañero de colegio y habían pasado horas y horas juntas, riendo e intercambiando opiniones que habrían hecho enfurecer a la abuela Molly. Para cuando llegó la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, Lily estaba totalmente abierta al amor. No pensaba comportarse como algunas chicas de su curso, que parecían desesperadas por morrease con algún chico, pero tampoco iba a ir llorando por los pasillos porque Cassius ya no volvería al castillo. No señor, era joven y tenía muchas cosas por vivir. Y, sólo para que quedara claro, esperaba poder hacerlo lejos de la influencia de Lorcan Scamander.

Sin embargo, cuando Hugo dejó bien claro que ese año volvería a luchar por la justicia, Lily supo que de alguna forma volvería a estar ligada a aquel Slytherin, incluso después de negarse rotundamente a ayudar a Hugo en su propósito: acabar con el sistema de casas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—Se ha vuelto loco —Le dijo a Lysander una tarde junto al río. En aquel tiempo su talento artístico parecía haberse multiplicado por mil—. Hogwarts lleva siglos organizándose así. ¿Cómo puede pretender que alguien le escuche?

—A mi no me parece tan mala idea, la verdad.

—¿No?

—Es la tradición y todo eso, pero a veces pienso que la división por casas hace más mal que bien —Lysander se encogió de hombros. Su amiga no podía estar más sorprendida—. Y es un fastidio no poder compartir habitación con Lorcan. No sabes lo bien que lo pasamos durante las vacaciones.

—¿En serio?

—Lorcan es capaz de hacer unas burradas con la varita que ni te imaginas. Estoy seguro de que va a ser un inefable de los buenos.

—¿Todavía sigue con esa idea metida en la cabeza? —En esa ocasión Lily sonó más curiosa que divertida. Sabía que a Lysander no le gustaba que se metiera con su hermano y ya nunca lo hacía.

—Cada día que pasa está más convencido. Este año piensa estudiar más que nunca. Necesita sacar muy buenas notas para no tener problemas en el futuro.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Todo parecía indicar que Lorcan iba en serio y, aún sin darse cuenta, después de esa conversación empezó a fijarse otra vez en él. Se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con Hugo y que no colaboraba con él como ya lo hiciera en otras ocasiones. Y también de que sus notas empezaban a ser excelentes, de las mejores de la clase. En otro tiempo Lily se hubiera sentido molesta por ello y habría intentado competir con él, pero podía notar como cada día le tenía menos manía. Seguía sin caerle bien y definitivamente no quería que fueran amigos ni nada parecido, pero ya no le molestaba que hiciera todas las cosas que solía hacer.

A pesar de ello, se sorprendió enormemente cuando se acercó a ella aquella tarde. Había cogido por costumbre dejarse el nudo de la corbata un poco suelto y a Lily le parecía que estaba mucho mejor así. La chica se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y Lorcan la abordó cuando regresaba a su habitación para darse un baño antes de la hora de la cena. Aunque las hostilidades entre ellos se habían reducido al mínimo, a la joven le sorprendió que fuera en su busca.

—Hola, Lily —Sin más preámbulos, la agarró de la muñeca—. Vente. Quiero hablar contigo.

Lily se sintió muy molesta al ser tratada con tanta brusquedad, pero no hizo nada para impedir que Lorcan la arrastrase por los pasillos hasta uno de los baños de las chicas. En otro tiempo le hubiera reprochado su presencia allí, pero a esas alturas aquel comportamiento no le extrañaba nada. Lorcan se aseguró de que no había nadie más en la habitación y se acercó a Lily de nuevo. Estaba muy serio y, aunque era perfectamente capaz de componer una magnífica máscara de indiferencia típicamente Slytherin, se le veía genuinamente preocupado por algo.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —Soltó de sopetón, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharle.

—¿Un favor? —Si Lily no lo hubiera notado tan preocupado, lo habría mandado a freír monas—. No tendrá algo que ver con Hugo. ¿Verdad? Porque ya le he ayudado otras veces, pero le he dejado muy claro que no pienso participar en esa tontería que se le ha metido en la cabeza.

—No. No tiene nada que ver con Hugo. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Se ha vuelto loco.

—Entonces. ¿Qué quieres? Porque no es muy normal que vengas a pedirme favores.

—¿Tienes novio? —Lily no se había esperado la pregunta. Miró a Lorcan con pasmo absoluto y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Venga, tía, no seas pesada. Tienes novio. ¿Sí o no?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso vas a pedirme una cita? —Preguntó con ironía la chica.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Qué asco!

—¡OYE! —Lily se había ganado a pulso esa respuesta, pero no por ello le molestó menos. Le dio un golpe en el pecho a aquel idiota y se sintió mejor cuando Lorcan ser rió. No era como si le importara su opinión, pero le gustó saber que él realmente no la consideraba como algo asqueroso.

—En serio, Lily. Por difícil de creer que te resulte, quiero pedirte un favor, pero no quiero joderte. ¿Tienes novio? —Lorcan parecía sincero, así que la joven negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué más quisiera ella!—. Genial entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Escucha. Dentro de unos días empezarán a escucharse ciertos rumores por el colegio. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que son verdad.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Tú sólo prométeme que no los negarás —Puesto que la chica le miró con desconfianza absoluta, Lorcan insistió—. ¡Vamos, Lily! Es muy importante, no puedes decirme que no.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga que sí si no me dices qué rumores son esos? Por lo que sé, podría tratarse de cualquier barbaridad.

—Te prometo que no será algo malo, de verdad. Tú di que sí.

Lily tuvo la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío, pero Lorcan realmente no se veía demasiado dispuesto a fastidiarla. Asintió. La vocecita de su interior, esa que normalmente le daba buenos consejos, no había abierto el pico en esa ocasión y Lily actuó por impulso, ansiosa por saber de qué iba todo aquello.

—Muchas gracias, Lily. De verdad.

—Espero no tener que arrepentirme.

—Ya verás como no —Lorcan se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes le pidió una última cosa—. ¡Ah! Y procura que Lysander no se entere del chisme. ¿Vale? Siempre está un poco distraído, pero tendremos que asegurarnos de que los rumores no llegan a sus oídos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque es un idiota.

Y sin más, Lorcan Scamander desapareció. Lily no sabía qué había pasado con él durante el curso anterior, pero estaba claro que se había vuelto tan loco como Hugo. O quizá era ella la que empezaba a perder la cabeza por aceptar aquella clase de proposiciones cuyas consecuencias desconocía por completo.

Se pasó dos días enteros absolutamente devorada por los nervios, imaginando que Lorcan decía auténticas monstruosidades sobre ella. Quizá por eso, cuando su prima Rose se acercó a ella aquella mañana apenas le dio le importancia a sus palabras.

—Oye, Lily. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—¿Yo? No.

—¿Seguro que no? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, primita.

Lily entornó los ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que Rose quería, pero se dio cuenta de que esperaba una confesión por su parte y que no la dejaría en paz hasta salirse con la suya.

—De verdad no sé de qué me hablas.

—¿No? —Rose echó una significativa mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff—. ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Lysander Scamander?

Lily miró a su amigo. Estaba inmerso en otro de sus dibujos, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba. Lily se encogió de hombros y sus ojos viajaron hasta la mesa de Lorcan, que la miraba fijamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único que parecía interesado en ella.

—Puedo entender que quisieras mantenerlo en secreto, de verdad —Rose le acababa de dar un golpecito en la frente para llamar su atención—. Pero ya está bien. Me parece genial que seáis novios.

—¿Qué? ¿Novios?

Lily dio un respingo tan exagerado que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Rose pareció desconcertada un segundo, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así. Todo el mundo sabe que salís juntos.

Lily tragó saliva y miró a Lorcan. Iba a matarlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle algo así? ¡Lysander era su mejor amigo, por Dios! Hacerse novia suya le parecía una locura porque nunca podría verlo de aquella manera. Si hasta habían crecido juntos. ¡Como si fueran hermanos! Y su cumpleaños era el mismo día. Lorcan le había dicho que no quería joderla, pero obviamente había pasado bastante tiempo planeando una forma de fastidiarla. ¡Y menuda forma! Con razón le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Lysander. Si se enterara se llevaría un disgusto tremendo e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que culpara a Lily de esparcir aquel absurdo rumor. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía Lorcan, que dejaran de ser amigos?

—Y bien, Lily —La voz de Rose la devolvió a la realidad—. ¿No piensas decir nada?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a contarme qué ha pasado para que te hayas convertido en la novia de Lysander Scamander?

Lily volvió a tragar saliva. Seguramente lo más conveniente hubiera sido seguirle el rollo a su prima, pero lo que hizo fue ponerse en pie y caminar directamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Iba a matarlo. Y muy lentamente, además.

—Lorcan —Dijo, dominando a duras penas las ganas de estrangularle—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él la miró como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pero en lugar de hacerle caso a Lily, sonrió e hizo un comentario que sonó muy burlón.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—A solas.

—¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado?

—Ahora.

Lorcan alzó las cejas. Intercambió unas miradas maliciosas con sus amigos y al final se encogió de hombros como si se hubiera dado por vencido. Lily echó a andar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, pensando en qué momento sería conveniente lanzarle la maldición _cruciatus_ a aquel cretino. Seguramente tendría que asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos cerca que pudieran delatarla porque, aunque odiara a Lorcan más que nunca en toda su vida, no merecía la pena ir a Azkaban por su culpa. Al fin, cuando llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente entre los ojos.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¡Confié en ti!

—¡Uhm! Supongo que ya te has enterado —Espetó él sin mostrarse ni mínimamente impresionado ante el tono amenazante de su compañera—. Te lo acaba de decir tu prima. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué importa eso? ¡Vas diciendo por ahí que estoy saliendo con Lysander!

—Y la verdad es que nadie parece demasiado extrañado por eso. Siempre vais juntos a todas partes.

Lily, que cada vez estaba más molesta con ese estúpido, le dio un par de puñetazos en el pecho. No fueron muy fuertes, pero al final Lorcan la agarró por las muñecas.

—¡Me dijiste que no querías joderme!

—¡Y no quiero! ¿Por qué te piensas que te pregunté si tenías novio?

Lily frunció el ceño. A pesar del enfado, había escuchado perfectamente lo que Scamander acababa de decir.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía que hacer circular el rumor, Lily, pero no quería meterte en follones con un hipotético novio —Lorcan soltó un bufido—. Aunque no sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Tú con novio?

Lily le pegó otra vez, aunque se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando. La vocecita de su cabeza le dijo que lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar a Lorcan en lugar de ponerse echa un basilisco y luchó con todas fuerzas para mantener la calma. Debía averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Y debía hacerlo ya mismo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué querías que todo el mundo se crea que Lysander y yo estamos juntos?

Lorcan se mordió el labio inferior como si se estuviera pensando si responder o no. Al final debió darse cuenta de que le debía un poco de honestidad, porque terminó contestando. De forma no demasiado satisfactoria, pero contestando al fin y al cabo.

—La gente empezaba a comentar cosas muy graves y no podía dejar que siguieran por ahí. Ahora tienen algo en lo que pensar durante algún tiempo.

—¿Qué cosas? —Muy a su pesar, Lily se sintió intrigada—. Yo no he oído nada.

—Pues porque lo he parado a tiempo, Lily.

—¿Son cosas relacionadas con Lysander? —Lorcan no respondió. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa—. ¿Le pasa algo?

—No puedo decirte nada.

—Pero es mi amigo.

—Y mi hermano. Prometí mantener la boca cerrada —Lily puso morritos y Lorcan le sonrió animosamente—. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que hablará contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Será mejor que vuelva con mis colegas antes de que se piensen que me has hecho algo. No me gustaría que tuvieran una excusa para atacar la mesa de Gryffindor.

Y se largó sin despedirse. Lily se quedó plantada en mitad del pasillo, con la cabeza hecha un lío pero mucho más tranquila que unos momentos antes. Seguía sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero se había dado cuenta de que lo único que Lorcan Scamander quería era echarle un cable a su hermano y decidió que no perdía nada por seguirles el rollo. Así pues, regresó al Gran Comedor y fue a sentarse con Rose, que tenía toda la pinta de estar absolutamente pasmada por su comportamiento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido así? —Le dijo nada más verla—. ¿Y por qué te has llevado a Lorcan?

—Tenía que matarle —Lily se encogió de hombros—. Prometió que nos guardaría el secreto.

—Entiendo —Rose recuperó la sonrisa—. Así que es cierto —Lily asintió con cierta desgana. ¿Por qué se metía en esos follones? ¿A quién le había hecho daño para merecer aquello?—. ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada, idiota?

—Pues porque llevamos muy poco juntos y quería estar segura de que iba a ir bien antes de que todo el mundo lo supiera —Lily se sorprendió de sonar tan convincente. Nunca se había considerado una buena mentirosa—. Pero supongo que ya es tarde. Lorcan se ha ido de la lengua.

—Como sea. Enhorabuena —Rose le dio un abrazo—. Estoy deseando ver a tus hermanos cuando se enteren.

¡Sus hermanos! ¡Mierda! Menos mal que James ya estaba fuera de la escuela, pero Albus podía ser un problema. Y de los gordos.

—Oye, Rose. No le digas nada a Albus de momento. ¿Vale?

—Pero si se va a terminar enterando. Si es que no lo sabe ya.

—Sí, pero es que no quiero que vaya a molestar a Lysander.

Rose frunció el ceño y al final asintió. A Lily le alivió saber que tenía una aliada en todo aquel asunto. Lorcan le había pedido que retrasaran el momento en que Lysander se enfrentara a los rumores, pero dadas las circunstancias a Lily le extrañaría mucho si el chico no lo sabía todo al terminar el día.

—Tienes toda la razón, prima. Tú déjame a Albus. Lo mantendré a raya.

—Muchas gracias, Rose.

—Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me lo cuentes todo con pelos y señales.

Lily sonrió y se comprometió a hablarle de su inexistente relación con Lysander. Seguramente Roxanne y ella la abordarían esa misma noche, así que tenía todo el día para inventarse una historia convincente. No dudaba que Lorcan quisiera echarle un cable a su hermano, pero no tenía ni idea de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le estaba dando a ella. Y seguramente lo peor vendría cuando Lysander se enterara. No tenía ni idea de qué problema podría tener su amigo, pero Lily estaba dispuesta a interrogarle en cuanto el pastel se descubriera.

Ciertamente le sorprendió que pasara casi una semana sin que su amigo se enterara de nada. Lorcan no se había equivocado al decir que su hermano era un tipo de lo más despistado. Se pasaba tanto tiempo concentrado en los estudios y en el dibujo que apenas le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nunca le habían interesado los cotilleos y a Lily a veces le molestaba un poco que fuera tan indiferente al mundo que le rodeaba. Era su mejor amigo y quería poder chismorrear con él igual que chismorreaba con todos los demás, pero Lysander no estaba por la labor. Y en esa ocasión lo agradeció. Sin embargo, aquel día Hugo se acercó a ella.

Su primo seguía dispuesto a destrozar la tradición más antigua e importante de todo Hogwarts y tampoco estaba muy al tanto de los rumores estudiantiles, pero al final se había enterado. Y si lo sabía Hugo, Lysander no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

—¿Sabes ya lo que van diciendo por ahí, Lily? —Le soltó de sopetón, sentándose a su lado en la Sala Común. Hasta ese momento, la chica intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de Pociones—. Que Lysander y tú sois novios —Lily le miró de soslayo y se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia a los rumores. Hugo se vio realmente indignado, lo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente—. ¡Pero si es mentira!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

—Pues porque es imposible que le gus…

Hugo se calló bruscamente. Cuando Lily le miró, se dio cuenta de que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. El chico intentó levantarse a toda velocidad, pero no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Nada.

—Has dicho que es imposible que yo le guste —Hugo negó con la cabeza. Aunque pareciera imposible, estaba todavía más rojo que antes—. ¿Por qué?

—Mira, Lily, no te puedo decir nada. ¿Vale? Pero no creo que Lysander se alegre demasiado cuando se entere de esto. Arréglalo antes de que alguien lo pase mal.

Y tras decir aquello, Hugo se puso en pie y se fue a seguir con sus asuntos. Y Lily ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo pareciera saber cosas que ella ignoraba. Estaba harta y pensaba enterarse de la verdad en ese preciso instante, así que se fue en busca de Lorcan. Tal vez hubiera sido conveniente hablar directamente con Lysander, pero el tema parecía serio y sentía la enorme necesidad de mantenerle a salvo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Aunque Lily no estaba ni mucho menos tan obsesionada como antes por el chico, sabía que Lorcan debía estar estudiando en la biblioteca porque era lo único que hacía en todo el día. Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar como si fuera un Ravenclaw aplicado y obsesivo. Le alegró comprobar que no estaba equivocada y apenas necesitó hacerle un gesto al chico para que abandonar su lugar en una mesa bastante resguardada. Una vez en el pasillo, Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esto se está empezando a convertir en una mala costumbre. ¿No te parece?

—Acabo de hablar con Hugo —Dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras del chico—. Dice que es imposible que yo le guste a Lysander y me pregunto por qué parece tan seguro.

En cierta forma, se sentía herida en su orgullo. Estaba preocupada por Lysander, sí, pero no se creía tan espantosa. Tal vez tuviera el carácter explosivo de los Weasley y no fuera la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, pero no estaba tan mal. ¿Verdad?

—No puedo decirte nada, Lily. Es cosa de mi hermano.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy hasta las narices de tanto secretismo. Me pides que te ayude a difundir un rumor por toda la escuela y solo me dices que es para ayudar a Lysander. Haces que me preocupe por él y que tenga que inventarme un montón de historias para tener a todo el mundo contento. ¿Y no puedes decirme por qué? A lo mejor tendría que ir y preguntarle directamente a tu hermano. ¿No te parece?

Lorcan apretó los dientes. Lily quería que dijera algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera saltar sobre su cuello para desahogarse después de tantos días sintiéndose absolutamente frustrada, pero Lorcan no tuvo tiempo de hablar. La chica apenas había sido consciente de que alguien se acercaba a ellos, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que Lysander estaba a su lado. Y de muy mal humor. Lily, que nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado, se alejó inconscientemente de él.

—¿Se puede saber de qué vais? —Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz. Aunque había hablado en plural, miraba directamente a Lorcan. Lily se sintió aliviada por ello.

—No sé de qué me hablas —La mentira de Lorcan fue tan obvia como apresurada.

—¿No lo sabes? —Lysander resopló y puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Me vas a decir que no vais diciendo por ahí que somos novios? —Señaló a Lily desdeñosamente y la chica se estremeció porque nunca la había mirado de esa forma. Como si la odiara.

Lorcan alzó la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarra. Era evidente que no iba a seguir haciéndose el tonto.

—Ya sabes por qué —Dijo sin más.

—¿Que ya sé por qué? ¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis cosas!

—¡Eres mi hermano!

—¿Y eso te da derecho a hacer lo que te sale de las pelotas?

Lily seguía sin tener ni idea de qué iba todo eso, pero sabía que se trataba de algo muy grave porque nunca había visto a los dos hermanos tan enfadados el uno con el otro. Tenían sus diferencias y discutían de vez en cuando, pero nunca antes la distancia entre ellos había parecido tan insalvable.

—¿Y tú, Lily? —La chica dio un respingo—. No te creía capaz de algo así.

—Déjala en paz. Ella no ha tenido nada que ver. Ha sido idea mía.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Lily se quedó absolutamente estupefacta. ¿Lorcan Scamander la estaba defendiendo? ¿A ella?

—¿Sabes qué? —Lysander le dio un brusco empujón a su hermano—. Vete a la mierda. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

Lysander se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Lily vio como Lorcan se quedaba muy quieto, con los puños apretados y más pálido que un muerto. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y se sintió un poco preocupada por él.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

Lorcan la miró como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba allí y de pronto se le vio muy cabreado.

—¡Que te den!

Y Lily se quedó nuevamente sin su respuesta.

Evidentemente, estar muy harta de esa situación no le sirvió de gran cosa. Esa misma noche, Lily intentó hablar con Hugo para sonsacarle la verdad ya que era obvio que él sabía de qué iba todo, pero su primo no abrió el pico. Y al día siguiente no tuvo más suerte. Lorcan parecía haber construido un muro de indiferencia entre él y el resto de la escuela y Lysander no fue a clase en todo el día alegando que estaba enfermo. Cuando Lily volvió a verle, le preguntó y se interesó por sus problemas, pero no le contó nada. La chica se sentía fatal, pero las semanas pasaron y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes.

Al parecer, todo el mundo en Hogwarts creía que Lysander y ella habían roto porque preferían mil veces seguir siendo buenos amigos. Lorcan no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y Hugo seguía en sus trece. Por algún extraño motivo, su primo había decidido que destruir el Sombrero Seleccionador era una buena forma para acabar con la división de las casas e intentó salirse con la suya durante esas Navidades. Con consecuencias desastrosas ya que estuvo a punto de morirse y porque fue expulsado de Hogwarts. El tío Ron había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto y la tía Hermione, que tenía espíritu de justiciera, le había prohibido a Hugo volver a hacer algo como aquello hasta que no terminara sus estudios. Y Hugo Weasley entró en razón y regresó a Hogwarts dispuesto a comportarse como un estudiante del montón.

Aunque Lily aún tenía clavada la espinita de no saber lo que había pasado con Lysander a principios del curso, poco a poco fue olvidándose de aquel asunto hasta que un nuevo rumor llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Os habéis enterado ya? —Les dijo una Ravenclaw durante la hora del desayuno— Lysander Scamander es maricón.

Lily había dado un respingo y mirado directamente a Lysander. Era evidente que en esa ocasión el chisme había llegado enseguida a sus oídos ya que tenía cierto aspecto congestionado. Cuando se comentó que era novio de Lily, la gente parecía más divertida que otra cosa, pero en esa ocasión había malicia en ciertos comentarios.

—¿Es por eso que le dejaste, Lily? —Le preguntó la Ravenclaw con cierto desdén—. ¿Por qué le gusta más la carne que el pescado?

Y se rio. Lily se sintió muy furiosa de repente. Furiosa porque todavía había gente que se reía de los demás por su orientación sexual y, ante todo, furiosa porque, de ser verdad, Lysander nunca le había dicho nada. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella lo suficiente? ¿No le había demostrado que estaba de su lado, siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia?

—¡Apártate, imbécil!

No se cortó un pelo a la hora de quitarse a la Ravenclaw de encima. Fue directa hasta donde estaba Lysander y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Has oído lo que están diciendo? —Le preguntó él antes de que Lily pudiera decirle nada. Ella asintió.

—¿Es verdad? —Lysander se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. El reproche salió de sus labios antes sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Lysander la miró con expresión dolida y se puso en pie. Salió del Gran Comedor procurando no mirar a nadie y Lily sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo más. Por eso, después de varios meses de ignorarse mutuamente, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Lorcan.

Él la miró de soslayo, suspiró y se levantó para llevarla fuera de la enorme estancia.

—Así que has vuelto a las andadas —Comentó, aunque no sonó nada burlón. Sólo cansado.

—Están diciendo que Lysander es…

—Ya lo sé, Potter. No estoy sordo.

Lorcan gruñó. La situación le molestaba un montón y Lily creyó comprender muchas cosas del pasado más reciente.

—¿Por eso hiciste creer a todos que éramos novios?

—¡Bravo! ¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor!

—Pero…

—No quiero que la gente se meta con Lysander. Tal vez no fue un movimiento demasiado inteligente pero. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Tendrías que haberme dicho de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Sabes?

—No podía traicionar a Lysander. Cuando me dijo que creía que le gustaban los chicos estaba hecho un lío y me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

—Pero Hugo lo sabía.

—Porque tu primo tiene por costumbre escuchar las conversaciones ajenas —Lorcan bufó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando esto justamente ahora?

Lily no supo qué decir y se limitó a observar al chico con interés. Sabía que los hermanos Scamander se querían, pero nunca había sido consciente de que se preocuparan tanto el uno por el otro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

—Lysander no estaba muy contento cuando se enteró de la mentira —Recordó, repentinamente intrigada por el comportamiento pasado de su mejor amigo.

—El muy idiota creía que estaba preparado para afrontar lo que va a pasar ahora. Yo preferí retrasar el momento un poco más.

—¿Y qué crees que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

—Pues no tengo ni idea, pero creo que no estaría mal que vayas a hablar con él. Sigue un poco cabreado conmigo y seguramente le hará falta apoyarse en alguien —Lorcan suspiró y la miró con suspicacia—. A no ser que creas que ser gay es algo malo, por supuesto.

—¡Claro que no!

Lorcan le sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando por haber desconfiado de ella de aquella manera. Lily se había sentido bastante molesta por la insinuación, pero aquella sonrisa la tranquilizó instantáneamente. Un par de años atrás apenas sabía cosas sobre ese chaval, pero ahora le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo sobre él. No era el demonio de sus pesadillas infantiles, sino el chico que se preocupaba por su hermano y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por echarle un cable y protegerle del feo mundo de ahí fuera.

—Entonces ve con él.

—Tú también deberías venir.

—No creo que quiera verme.

—Pues yo creo que sí —Lily actuó un poco impulsivamente, pero no se cortó a la hora de cogerle la mano a Lorcan—. Vamos.

Y juntos fueron en busca de Lysander Scamander. Tal vez esa tarde no se convirtieron en los mejores amigos del mundo, pero descubrieron que tenían muchísimas en común y que ya no había motivos para tenerse manía.

Y fue algo bueno.


	4. ¿Quién lo diría? Parte 4

**¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso fue creado por la señora Rowling, así que la única que gana pasta con Harry Potter es ella. Yo escribo esto sólo por diversión._

**Para Alicia Malfoy**

**PARTE IV**

Por suerte para todos, Hugo Weasley decidió que empezaría a cambiar el mundo una vez terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Lily empezó su sexto curso preguntándose qué nueva locura se le ocurriría a su primo en esa ocasión, pero después de ser prácticamente asesinado por el Sombrero Seleccionador, su actitud había cambiado bastante. Lily suponía que se debía básicamente a las amenazas que el tío Ron había lanzado justo antes de que subieran al Expreso de Hogwarts, aunque tratándose de Hugo nunca se sabía.

En el tren, Lily pudo reencontrarse con los gemelos Scamander. Lysander había tenido que aguantar unos cuantos insultos y bromas de mal gusto después de que todos en el colegio se enterasen de que era gay, pero parecía estar sobrellevando bien el asunto. Sus padres habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer dada la situación era llevarse a sus hijos a Madagascar a buscar alguna clase de criatura exótica y Lily había echado de menos a su amigo. Incluso una minúscula parte de sí misma había llegado a extrañar al idiota de Lorcan, aunque jamás podría reconocerlo abiertamente.

En algún momento del verano, Lily se había dado cuenta de que Lorcan Scamander ya no le caía mal. Fue algo realmente traumático porque había pasado muchos años de su vida odiando al molesto hermano gemelo de su mejor amigo, pero después de los acontecimientos del último curso, la chica empezó a mirarlo con otros ojos. Porque sí, Lorcan era un Slytherin desagradable y mordaz, pero también había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones ser un gran amigo y, ante todo, un hermano genial. Lily no estaba ansiosa por hacerse amiga suya, por supuesto que no, pero admiraba la forma en que defendía a Lysander.

—Y dime, Hugo —Precisamente Lorcan hablaba en ese momento. Le había pasado un brazo por los hombros a su amigo y sonreía con malicia. Lysander se había dejado el pelo un poco más largo durante el verano y Lorcan se lo había recortado más de lo habitual, así que era muy fácil distinguirlos. Aunque tampoco era como si Lily hubiera tenido problemas para hacerlo alguna vez—. ¿Qué planes has estado ideando durante el verano?

—Ninguno.

—¿Ninguno?

—Mi madre tiene razón. No puedo cambiar el mundo desde Hogwarts. Lo que tengo que hacer es sacar las mejores notas posibles, meterme a trabajar en el Ministerio y, desde ahí, luchar hasta destruir al Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡Oh, el Sombrero! No me extraña nada que intentara matarte. Mira que planes más feos tienes para él.

—Técnicamente no fue el Sombrero Seleccionador el que me hirió, sino los hechizos protectores que le rodeaban.

—Ya, bueno, pero el resultado fue el mismo. De todas formas, es una lástima que no hayas maquinado nada. Este curso va a ser muy aburrido.

Hugo se encogió de hombros y, aunque Lily aún no se sentía preparada para reírle las gracias a Lorcan Scamander, la verdad era que sus comentarios la hicieron sonreír. Lástima que el muy idiota se diera cuenta y le dirigiera una mirada de suficiencia. Cuando habló, sonó tan desagradable como siempre.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Lily? ¿Tienes planeado echarte un novio de verdad este curso? Me temo que Lysander fue un poco decepcionante.

La chica intentó encontrar algo ingenioso que decir, pero fue incapaz. Así pues, agarró lo primero que tuvo a mano (un puñado de ranas de chocolate que la señora del carrito acababa de dejarles) y se las tiró a Lorcan, el muy cretino. Y mientras lo hacía, tuvo un pálpito: aunque Hugo no se viera inmerso en uno de sus locos proyectos, aquel no sería un curso aburrido en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Durante las primeras semanas no pasó nada reseñable. Lily tenía la sensación de que los profesores no le quitaban ojo de encima a Hugo, pero su primo realmente no parecía interesado en liarla otra vez. Estaba totalmente centrado en sus estudios y sus notas estaban empezando a ser muy buenas. De las mejores. Después de intentar asesinar al Sombrero Seleccionador, no era el alumno más popular del colegio, pero sus amigos seguían estando a su lado, Lorcan Scamander incluido.<p>

Lily se había descubierto más de una vez pensando en que el nuevo corte de pelo le quedaba genial. Reconocía que el verano le había sentado muy bien y que estaba guapo. Mucho más que Lysander, y eso que eran gemelos. La cuestión era que no podía evitar observarle a escondidas. Y no porque quisiera pillarlo haciendo alguna fechoría. Sabía que su interés se parecía sospechosamente al que ya sintiera antes por Cassius Vance y empezaba a considerarlo como algo bastante horrible. Porque no era posible que Lorcan Scamander estuviera empezando a gustarle un poquito, ¿verdad?

Por suerte, justo después de la fiesta de Halloween ocurrió algo que distrajo su atención por completo. Estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, concentrada en los deberes, cuando Lysander se había plantado a su lado y, sonriendo como no sonreía casi nunca, la había agarrado suavemente por la muñeca.

—Ven, Lily. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Era algo bueno, estaba claro. Y Lily, que en el fondo era una cotilla sin remedio, recogió todo su material a toda prisa y siguió a su amigo hasta el exterior del Gran Comedor. Lysander buscó un pasillo lo suficientemente desierto y cuando habló, lo hizo en susurros.

—Anoche pasó algo. Después de la fiesta.

—¿Qué?

Lysander se mordió el labio inferior y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba escuchando.

—Después de la fiesta, cuando volví a mi sala común, Julius Rosenberg me dijo que le gustaba.

Lily parpadeó, incrédula, y pensó en Rosenberg. Alto, atlético, pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Muy guapo. Demasiado guapo. ¿Y gay? Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, pero todo parecía indicar que lo era. Y Lysander parecía muy contento por ello.

—¿Le gustas? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Dice que desde el año pasado, pero eso no es lo mejor.

—¿No?

—Me besó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me besó!

Tras decir eso, Lysander dio un saltito de emoción y se abrazó a ella. El chico siempre había sido de lo más tranquilo, pero en ese momento estaba loco de alegría y Lily se alegró por él. No estaba siendo fácil para Lysander salir del armario y aquella era la primera vez que alguien le besaba (o eso pensaba Lily) así que podía entender perfectamente que estuviera tan contento. Incluso sintió un arañazo de envidia en el estómago, ¿por qué no tenía ella nadie a quién dar besos? ¿Tan mal partido era?

—¡Es genial!

—Dice que le gustaría que, ya sabes, seamos novios.

—¿Y qué le has dicho tú?

—Pues que sí, claro.

Aunque Lily se alegró un montón por él, no terminaba de estar del todo feliz. No sabía si se debía a esa molesta envidia que había sentido durante un instante o si era por Julius. Aunque iban al mismo curso, nunca se habían relacionado demasiado. Era un Hufflepuff, cierto, pero a Lily siempre le había parecido tan arrogante y estúpido como Lorcan. Bueno, como Lorcan antes de demostrar que era un buen tipo. ¿Acaso Lily también estaba equivocada respecto a Rosenberg? ¿Era posible que no se fiara de él simplemente porque no le conocía? Tal vez lo más conveniente fuera fiarse del criterio de Lysander porque, después de todo, no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

—Me alegro un montón. ¡Felicidades!

—Ha sido genial aunque… —Llegado a ese punto, Lysander volvió a morderse el labio—. Me ha pedido que lo llevemos en secreto.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que me admira por haber asumido que soy gay y todo eso, pero que no se siente preparado para hacer lo mismo. Por lo visto, sus padres son muy conservadores y seguramente no se tomen nada bien la noticia. Le da miedo que puedan darle la espalda.

—Pero son sus padres. No harían eso.

—Hay gente que es así.

—¿Eso significa que no vais a decir nada?

—De momento no. Aunque es una suerte dormir en la misma habitación, ¿no te parece?

—¿En serio?

—No nos resultará difícil escabullirnos para meternos uno en la cama del otro.

Lily se quedó muy seria un instante, pero después acompañó a Lysander en sus risas. Le parecía un poco raro lo de mantenerlo en secreto y definitivamente le costaba mucho imaginarse a Rosenberg siendo gay, pero prefería no pensar cosas raras de momento. Sólo el tiempo diría si aquello iba en serio o no. Esperaba que así fuera porque no quería ver a Lysander sufriendo por nadie. No se lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Exactamente una semana después de aquello, Lily regresaba de la biblioteca cuando se encontró con Lorcan y Rosenberg en mitad de un pasillo. Durante esos días había tenido ocasión de hablar muchas veces con Lysander y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su novio. Supuestamente estaba pasando los mejores momentos de toda su vida y lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo junto a Julius. Le había contado algunas cosas sobre el chico, como que le gustaba mucho la historia clásica y la literatura muggle y Lily estaba empezando a mirarlo con otros ojos. Poco a poco empezaba a fiarse de Rosenberg, hasta que se encontró con la escenita.<p>

Lorcan tenía arrinconado a Rosenberg. Le agarraba por el cuello y le había clavado la varita en la sien. Lily no había podido escuchar el principio de la conversación, pero estaba claro que no era precisamente amistosa.

—…haciendo y te voy a machacar, hijo de la gran puta.

—¡Suéltame, psicópata de mierda!

—Puede que Lysander esté colgado por ti y no se dé cuenta de la clase de cabrón que eres, pero por suerte yo sí lo hago. Como le hagas daño…

—¡No quiero hacerle daño! ¡Me gusta!

—¡Y una mierda te gusta! Te estarás riendo a gusto con tus amiguitos, ¿eh?

Lily observaba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Algo le decía que debía intervenir e impedir que Lorcan hiciera algo aún más estúpido, pero tenía los pies clavados al suelo y estaba muda. Justo entonces Rosenberg se removió con violencia y logró librarse del estrangulamiento de Lorcan. Un instante después, ya tenía la varita fuera y estaba dispuesto a defenderse. O a atacar.

—Estás loco, Scamander. No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.

—¿Te crees que no te oí el año pasado cuando hacías bromitas sobre Lysander con tus amigos?

Rosenberg se puso pálido. Era verdad. Lily, que finalmente logró salir de su estupor, se sintió furiosa. Había tenido razón desde el principio. Julius Rosenberg no era de fiar. Apretando dientes y puños, avanzó hecha una auténtica furia y se detuvo frente a Julius. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

—¿Es eso verdad? ¿Te has estado riendo de Lysander?

Julius parpadeó y miró a sus dos oponentes. Parecía estar bastante alucinado y Lily quiso pegarle un puñetazo cuando se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz un tanto despectivo. Ni Lorcan en sus peores tiempos le había hablado así.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Primero el hermano chiflado y ahora la ex celosa. ¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz?

—¡Pues claro que no podemos! —Lily interrumpió a Lorcan antes de que pudiera hablar—. ¡Quieres hacerle daño a Lysander!

—¡Qué os estoy diciendo que no! ¡Me gusta!

—¿Y por eso te ríes de él? —Espetó Lorcan. No había bajado la varita ni un centímetro.

—Pasó una vez, ¿vale? ¡Una vez! Mis colegas estaban haciendo bromas y tuve que seguirles la corriente, pero no pienso como ellos. De verdad que no.

Tanto Lily como Lorcan se disponían a rebatir ese último argumento, pero fue otra voz la que se escuchó en el pasillo. Alta y clara y surgida de la nada, les dio un susto de muerte. Y a Lily la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Era Lysander. Miró acusadoramente tanto a su hermano como a su mejor amiga y caminó a buen paso hasta colocarse junto a Julius y cogerle una mano. Lily estaba segura de que Rosenberg les iba a delatar, porque además de traidor era un chivato, y supuso que Lysander se enfadaría con ellos porque seguía sin gustarle un pelo que los demás se metieran en sus asuntos. Por suerte, no fue eso lo que hizo el chico.

—No pasa nada, Lys. Sólo estábamos charlando.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

—Ya da igual —Rosenberg tiró un poco de la mano de su novio y les echó un vistazo a sus dos atacantes—. Acompáñame a la sala común. Tengo que recoger unos libros antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Lysander les dirigió una última mirada de desconfianza, pero se fue con su novio. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Lorcan soltó un gruñido exasperado y se pasó las manos por su perfectamente recortado pelo rubio. Sí, definitivamente le sentaba bien. Muy bien. Fabulosamente bien.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Lily no fue consciente de que se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el exabrupto de Lorcan. Dio un respingo y miró al chico fijamente, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Y se sintió estúpida e incómoda por las sensaciones que ese joven brujo era capaz de despertarle. Aún le resultaba difícil de asumir que Lorcan le parecía guapo y que ya no le caía mal.

—¿Te has dado cuenta, Lily? Ese cabrón tiene idiotizado a Lysander. ¡Y le llama Lys! ¡Ja! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Estaba indignado, no cabía duda. Lily miró estúpidamente el pasillo vacío y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿No te fías de él?

—¿De un tipo que disfruta haciendo bromitas sobre maricones y que se convierte en gay de un día para otro? No, no me fío mucho, la verdad.

—Lysander dice…

—Lysander está encoñado. O mejor dicho, empollado —Lorcan suspiró con frustración—. Se cree todo lo que le dice ese cretino. ¡A saber lo que esté tramando con sus amigos!

—¿Y si es verdad que…?

—Si fuera verdad no querría mantenerlo en secreto.

—Dice que sus padres…

—¡Excusas! Quiere hacerle daño, lo sé.

—Pero Lorcan…

—Nada de peros. Voy a desenmascararle.

Lily no pudo decir nada más. Lorcan había salido disparado como una bala y Lily se había quedado con las ganas de tranquilizarlo. Estaba segura de que en ese estado sería capaz de hacer una tontería y, aunque creía que tenía razón, pensaba que había que tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero ya era tarde para hacer nada. Lorcan estaba decidido y sólo cabía esperar a ver qué tenía en mente.

Nada bueno, seguro.

* * *

><p>No pasó nada más hasta que llegó Navidad. Lily no se había enfrentado de nuevo a Rosenberg y creía que Lorcan tampoco lo había hecho, aunque estaba claro que se traía algo entre manos. La falta de acontecimientos la sacaba un poco de quicio porque realmente no se fiaba de las intenciones de Julius, pero cuando volvió al Valle de Godric para pasar las fiestas navideñas en casa, pudo olvidarse del tema.<p>

Hasta el día veintisiete de diciembre.

Estaba jugando al ajedrez mágico con James. En los últimos tiempos no se habían visto demasiado y le echaba de menos. Ninguno de los dos era precisamente bueno, pero se lo estaban pasando genial. Pensaban ir a merendar al Callejón Diagón con Albus, Rose y Hugo cuando Lorcan Scamander se presentó de sopetón en su casa. Venía solo y había llegado hasta allí volando en escoba. Se ganó un par de miradas preocupadas por parte de los padres de Lily, pero no les dio ninguna explicación. Sólo quería hablar con la chica. Con ella y nadie más.

Lily lo llevó a su cuarto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía voluntariamente y se sintió extraña. Recordó las veces que Lorcan se había metido allí sin permiso, lo mucho que lo odiaba entonces, y tuvo la sensación de que había ocurrido hacía siglos. Ese día vio al chico dejarse de caer sobre la cama. Nunca lo había visto así, tan preocupado. Casi devastado.

—¿Qué pasa, Lorcan?

—Es Lysander —Dijo con voz de ultratumba y tapándose la cara con las manos.

—No me digas que ese cabrón…

—Sí y no —Lorcan la miró y sonrió con tristeza. Después, volvió a hundirse—. La he cagado pero bien, Lily.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a desenmascarar a Rosenberg? —Lily asintió—. Pues bien, decidí que la mejor forma de hacerle pagar era escribiéndole una carta a sus padres para decirles que está saliendo con Lysander.

—¿Le ha dejado?

Lorcan negó con la cabeza durante tanto tiempo que Lily llegó a pensar que algo había fallado ahí dentro. Finalmente, volvió a mirarla y a esbozar una de esas sonrisas tristes e irónicas.

—Al parecer estaba siendo sincero. Julius Rosenberg es gay y quiere estar con Lysander de verdad.

Lily parpadeó. Eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Sorprendente, pero no justificaba la reacción desesperada de su amigo. Es decir, de Lorcan.

—No veo donde está el problema. Tal vez no nos caiga muy bien, pero…

—No, no lo entiendes, Lily. Estaba siendo sincero en todo. Incluso en lo de sus padres.

—¡Oh!

—Esta mañana ha venido a casa. Al parecer, a su padre no le sentó nada bien saber que es homosexual y… —Lorcan carraspeó y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¡Joder, Lily! ¡Le ha pegado! Y no ha sido un bofetón de nada. Le ha dado una paliza.

—¡No!

—Le ha pegado y le ha echado de casa porque no quiere maricones viviendo bajo su mismo techo y es por mi culpa. ¡Por mi puta culpa! Porque soy un paranoico y un bocazas.

Lorcan estaba a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo, frente a la chica con la que tanto había discutido en el pasado. Lily se sintió extrañamente conmovida y no pensó demasiado antes de actuar. Se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y le ofreció consuelo porque realmente lo merecía. Porque estaba más guapo que nunca y le parecía más accesible de lo que había sido en todos esos años.

—No es tu culpa, Lorcan.

—Sí que lo es. Lysander me dijo que no me metiera, que él es capaz de defenderse solo, pero no le hice caso y ahora le he jodido la vida a Rosenberg. ¡Y es un buen tipo, joder! ¡Joder, joder!

—No, Lorcan —Lily lo abrazó con fuerza—. Vale que no debiste decirle nada a ese hombre, pero no es tu culpa. El señor Rosenberg es el único responsable. Sólo él. Tú no has hecho nada malo, sólo querías ayudar a Lysander.

Le sorprendió que Lorcan no respondiera. Le pareció escuchar un sollozo y siguió abrazándolo. Pese a las circunstancias, se sentía realmente a gusto. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Lorcan volvió a hablar. Tenía la voz rota y los ojos rojos y no tenía pinta de sentirse mejor que antes.

—He tenido que decírselo a mi hermano. No podía quedarme callado.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Dice que me he pasado y que no quiere saber nada más de mí —Un nuevo sollozo y, por supuesto, otro abrazo.

—Seguro que se le pasa. Voy a hablar con él, ¿vale?

—Tiene que entender que yo no quería que pasara esto. Julius era tan idiota, Lily. Tiene que entender.

—Y lo hará, seguro que sí. No te preocupes, Lorcan, yo me encargaré de todo.

Lorcan nunca había llorado frente a ella, pero Lily no sintió deseos de reírse de él porque podía entenderlo perfectamente. Lysander y él siempre habían estado muy unidos y podía imaginarse la discusión que habrían mantenido un rato antes. Era normal que se sintiera tan horriblemente mal.

—Gracias por escucharme, Lily —Dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando estuvo un poco más tranquilo—. No podía hablar con Hugo porque me hubiera dicho que me lo advirtió.

—¿Sabía lo que estabas planeando?

—No fui tan idiota como para decírselo. No me hubiera dejado. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

—Bueno, no es momento para lamentaciones —Lily instó a Lorcan a ponerse en pie y tomó una decisión—. Nos vamos a tu casa ahora mismo. No hay tiempo que perder.

No le dejó protestar. Abrió el armario de su habitación, cogió su escoba y salió volando por la ventana junto a Lorcan. Por suerte se acordó de utilizar un hechizo de camuflaje porque esa salida tan precipitada podría haber tenido consecuencias desastrosas.

* * *

><p>Lysander y Rosenberg estaban tumbados sobre la cama cuando llegaron a casa de los Scamander. Lily se fijó en que Julius tenía moretones en la cara y se estremeció. ¿Qué clase de padre podía hacerle algo así a su hijo? Porque Rosenberg podría ser un cretino, pero no se merecía eso. Tenía pinta de estar un poco ido y Lysander le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo.<p>

Lily había entrado con timidez al dormitorio. Lorcan prefirió quedarse en la planta de abajo con sus padres y, aunque a la chica siempre le había gustado observar el caos reinante en esa casa, muy similar al de La Madriguera, en esa ocasión no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en los detalles. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes entre manos.

—Hola, chicos —Su voz sonó suave al hablar. Lysander la miró con los ojos entornados, pero no pareció hostil. Después de todo, Lily no había tenido nada que ver con las acciones de Lorcan—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —Rosenberg se incorporó. Ya no parecía el chico arrogante de Hogwarts—. Apuesto a que Lorcan se ha dado prisa en irle con el cuento a tu primo.

—En realidad ha hablado conmigo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y desde cuando sois capaces de mantener conversaciones civilizadas?

—Desde que hemos descubierto que no somos tan odiosos como pensábamos.

—Tal vez eso pueda aplicarse a ti, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a Lorcan.

Lily sonrió, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama. Incluso se animó a sentarse a los pies, bastante alejada de los chicos, eso sí. Después, le habló por segunda vez en su vida a Julius Rosenberg.

—¿Cómo estás?

—La verdad es que he tenido días mejores, pero gracias por preguntar.

—No sé si estaré metiendo la pata, pero creo que tu padre es un imbécil.

Lily pensó que Rosenberg le pegaría o se encogería sobre sí mismo, pero lo que hizo fue reír.

—Sí, Potter. Creo que por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Bueno, tampoco hemos hablado las suficientes veces como para tener muchos desacuerdos, ¿no crees?

—Nuestra primera conversación no salió muy bien. La recuerdo perfectamente.

—Reconozco que no fue mi mejor momento y lamento haber desconfiado de ti, pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora.

—Ya. Muchas gracias, supongo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? —Lysander intervino con cara de estar muy, muy perdido. A Lily le sorprendió ver tanto afecto en los ojos de Rosenberg cuando le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Son cosas de Lily y mías. Ya sabes que me gusta mantener mis secretos.

—Apuesto a que se puso igual de pesada que mi hermano.

—En realidad fui mucho menos pesada que él, Lysander —Lily palmeó el pie descalzo de su amigo—. Pero debo reconocer que yo tampoco me fiaba de Rosenberg al principio.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos con Julius?

—Reconoce que no siempre ha sido demasiado amable.

—Con vosotros, que no estabais en Hufflepuff, pero conmigo siempre fue simpático.

—¿En serio?

—Incluso aunque los demás pensaran que soy un poco raro.

Lily miró a Julius. Se dijo que ya no sería Rosenberg nunca más. Se había ganado a pulso ser llamado por su nombre de pila. Llegados a ese punto de la conversación, decidió que era hora de interceder por Lorcan.

—Tu hermano no quería que pasara lo que ha pasado.

Julius se puso tenso y Lysander apretó los dientes. Eso no era bueno.

—Si has venido a dar la cara por él, pierdes el tiempo.

—¡Venga! ¡Es Lorcan! ¡Tu hermano!

—Le advertí que no se metiera. Le dije que Julius estaba siendo sincero y se inventó una historia rocambolesca para justificar sus acciones.

—Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Aún así no tendría que haber escrito esa carta. No tenía derecho. Tendría que haber dejado que encontráramos una forma adecuada para hablar con los padres de Julius. Mis propios padres estaban dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario, pero ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda por culpa de las paranoias de Lorcan.

Lily pensó un instante antes de hablar y se dirigió a Julius.

—¿Crees que si tus padres se hubieran enterado de otra forma habrían reaccionado de manera diferente? —Tras un segundo de duda, el chico negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer?

—La madre de Lys dice que puedo quedarme el tiempo que haga falta. Pasaré aquí las vacaciones y ya veremos qué pasa.

—Yo creo que su madre no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados —Intervino con decisión Lysander—. Ya se lo he dicho a él. Ella tiene que hacer algo.

—Mi madre siempre ha hecho todo lo que dice mi padre.

—Pero ahora se trata de ti. No se va a quedar callada.

Se produjo un silencio. Lily tuvo la sensación de que ya habían hablado sobre ese asunto antes y supuso que no era asunto suyo inmiscuirse. Además, estaba allí por Lorcan, no debía olvidarlo.

—Lorcan está hecho polvo —Dijo con suavidad, aunque el cambio de tema fue brusco.

—Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de hacer el idiota.

—Ya sabes como es. Tiene el cerebro de un Slytherin. Tal vez sea bastante paranoico a veces, pero no puedes negar que siempre actúa de buena voluntad. A veces mete la pata, pero no duda a la hora de ayudar a sus amigos o a ti. Y no quiero que te ofendas, Julius pero, ¿y si hubiera tenido razón?

—No la ha tenido.

—Sólo quería protegerte.

—No soy un niño. Aunque no os lo creáis, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Lily quiso poner en duda eso, pero Rosenberg intervino. Los había estado observando con atención y sonrió un poco al hablar.

—Bueno, Lys, eso de que puedes cuidar de ti mismo está por verse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó con esa enredadera mágica que casi te mata en clase de herbología? ¿O cuando te tropezaste en las escaleras y casi caes al vacío? ¿O cuando estabas tan concentrado en tus dibujos que no te diste cuenta de que el calamar gigante pretendía comerte?

Lysander miró a su novio durante unos segundos. Estaba boquiabierto y no era capaz de decir nada.

—¡No puedes ponerte de su parte! ¡Pensaban que eras un cabrón!

—¡Bah! Tonterías en mi opinión.

—Pero Lorcan ha…

—Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo —Rosenberg le dio un beso a Lysander. Lily se sintió un poco incómoda y tuvo la sensación de que ese beso podría obrar milagros—. Es tu hermano y voy a pasar aquí quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Me apetece que nos llevemos todos bien, la verdad.

Lysander los miró a ambos y agitó la cabeza negativamente.

—Menudo par de dos. No mováis el culo de aquí, anda.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, Lorcan insistió en acompañar a Lily a su casa, así que volvieron a hacer uso de las escobas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor usar la red flu, pero el chico se negó a ello porque pretendía interrumpir el vuelo a mitad del trayecto. Así pues, Lily se descubrió parada en un inmenso prado verde. Dudaba que hubiera muggles en varios kilómetros a la redonda.<p>

—¿Por qué quieres parar aquí? Es casi de noche, hace frío y mis padres me van a echar la bronca por irme sin avisar.

Lorcan no respondió. De dos zancadas se plantó frente a ella, la cogió de ambos lados de la cara y restregó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Lily se quedó paralizada, preguntándose si eso estaba pasando de verdad y siendo totalmente incapaz de responder a un beso que apenas duró unos segundos. Después, Lorcan la soltó bruscamente y se puso a andar en círculos como un animal enjaulado.

—Lo siento —Se quedó parado de repente y extendió los brazos—. Puedes matarme si quieres.

Lily parpadeó. Eso había sido tremendamente inesperado y unos meses antes no hubiera dudado a la hora de lanzarle un mocomurciélago, pero la verdad era que el beso le había gustado y lamentaba no haber sido capaz de corresponder a Lorcan porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que al fin alguien la besaba y que ese alguien era un chico de muy buen ver que le empezó a gustar unos meses atrás.

—Soy idiota, Lily. No debí hacer eso, pero lo que has hecho…

Lily supuso que vendrían los agradecimientos y se negó a que Lorcan estropeara el mejor momento de su vida de esa forma. Así pues, esa vez fue ella la que se acercó al chico, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Con decisión y poniendo toda la carne en el asador. Cuando soltó a Lorcan mucho, mucho tiempo después, él parecía como en las nubes. Lily llevaba flotando unos cuantos minutos.

—Vaya. Eso ha sido muy inesperado.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿Y significa que te gusto?

—En realidad sólo quería que te quedaras callado aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cabe la posibilidad de que me gustes. Un poco.

Lorcan la miró fijamente y sonrió como sólo él podía sonreír. Soltó un bufido y la agarró por la cintura.

—Ya sabía yo que acabarías sucumbiendo ante mis numerosos encantados.

—¡Oh, Lorcan! No te lo tengas tan creído. Todavía estoy a tiempo de maldecirte.

—¿Maldecirme? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque eres un cretino que estropeó mi mejor cumpleaños y que me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde entonces.

—¡Bah! Estás exagerando —Lorcan sonrió con picardía—. Además, no estropeé tu cumpleaños, lo que hice fue convertir una fiesta aburrida en algo antológico.

—Mentira.

—Aún te acuerdas de él, ¿cierto? —Lily tuvo que sonreír y darle la razón—. Pues lo dicho, fue antológico.

—¡Idiota!

—Sí, idiota, pero bien que te gusto. Un poco.

Lily se río y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a besarlo porque si le dejaba hablar iba a terminar matándolo de verdad. Porque Lorcan podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás dejaría de ser un maldito cretino. Su maldito cretino.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Y, ahora sí, el final definitivo. Pensé que se alargaría algo más, pero no quería dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto una y otra vez y le he dado este final que, francamente, me ha dejado bastante satisfecha. Espero que a vosotros también^^. Fue un placer hacerle este regalo a Alicia Malfoy. Me ha ayudado a descubrir un pairing que me gusta mucho y con el que me he divertido bastante. Me hubiera gustado poder terminar la historia un poquito antes, pero he estado metida en numerosos retos y, bueno, supongo que más vale tarde que nunca. Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído la historia y, ya sabéis, opiniones en el cuadrito de ahí abajo. Besos y hasta pronto.<em>


End file.
